


Chimera Come Light Us Up

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Codependency, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Imperial!Jyn, Jyn gets a new dad, Jyn's POV in the epilogue, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Coercion, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Thrawn's POV, Torture, Voyeurism, adding the Ysalamir because furry lizard friends!, kid!Jyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 32,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: Thrawn learns of the two men behind the Death Star and decides to use them for his own gain.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone looking for some messed up shit, sorry. Nothing really happens in this chapter since it's just setting everything up. That being said, thank you for reading and I hope you continue to do so as I write this. And the next chapter will definitely start delving into some dangerous territory.
> 
> Also the title was inspired by the song Chimera by O. Children.

Thrawn leaned back in his chair, comfortable, at ease. He had just destroyed a large section of the Voss people, successfully crushing any rebellion they hoped to begin. It was his first victory since his promotion to Grand Admiral.

His triumph hadn’t been surprising, at least not to him. However, a cool wave of satisfaction had washed over him, watching the shock form on many human faces as his tactics actually worked. The foolish people had only looked at his blue skin, not his orders. But he had left his imprint on them, showed that there was a reason the Emperor had promoted him to such a high rank while simultaneously crushing any belief that his alien blood made him weak.

Snapping the man’s neck that had outwardly disobeyed him had been incredibly gratifying but Thrawn hadn’t let it show. He had remained as cool as ever and had declared, “I do hope the rest of you are good at following orders. Being forced to request a different fleet this early in my career would be…unfortunate.”

That had put everyone in their place and Thrawn had firmly cemented his control over the _Chimera_. Now, he had a moment of peace as he looked into matters that he knew the Emperor would have preferred stayed secret.

Thrawn was no fool. He knew that in the order of the Empire, he was as high as he could go and even killing the Emperor would only lead to some human taking the spot. Thrawn knew that the only way to reach that was to rebuild the Empire, to start from square one, and if he did that, then knowing of the Emperor’s secret weapon certainly couldn’t harm him.

The best part was that the Emperor didn’t seem to realize the power that he held, believing Krennic’s and Erso’s work would lead to little. Thrawn could see the potential though, what the Death Star could become. Because of that, he had looked at those in charge of it. Erso, a brilliant man recently come back from an unintended vacation. Krennic, the personification of ambition with a talent for manipulation.

Both had been from meager backgrounds yet had used their own talents to rise above the rest. Krennic had done so by forcing himself out there, by making himself be heard, and as a byproduct Erso’s genius had been discovered and he’d been dragged with him. Erso was interesting as he did not mind his homely life on Grange, did not hide his accent in the least. Krennic avoided his background like a plague, an interesting move when considering the man’s ambitions. Thrawn had learned long ago that ignoring one’s background only helped the enemy. It was why he focused so heavily on the arts and mythos.

If you do not know what made your enemy, then how can you know what will destroy them?

It was a question that many Imperials liked to ignore, using brute force and fear which could only get one so far. Yet the blocks that created a creature were the very same which tore them down for good. Thrawn accepted where he came from and the choice of his people. He did not hide his past but displayed it as proudly as his blue skin shown thanks to the contrast with the white uniform.

Krennic did not display his though. He forced his accent to sound more like a high Core worlder and wore that ridiculous cape.

Yet, there was potential in his and Erso’s ideas. Galen Erso had jumpstarted the solution to the Death Star, but the Death Star wouldn’t have even become the Empire’s if not for Krennic. He had been the one to singlehandedly convince the Geonosians to help them, to convince Erso to work against all his ideals and then drag him back. Krennic was the one who had fought Tarkin every step of the way when it seemed little to no progress had been done.

Thrawn respected Tarkin a great deal more. There was no contest there. But Tarkin, for all his great skills, would die for the current Empire without a moment’s hesitation. Krennic and Erso on the other hand…there was a possibility to shape them if Thrawn discovered what made them tick. He could use them and their project that the Emperor had so foolishly pushed aside.

The first step was to then watch. Getting access to the security footage was easy enough with someone of his clearance level and Thrawn soon had the daily goings of Erso and Krennic.

When not squashing rebellions before they could happen or destroying rebel outposts, Thrawn spent his time examining them, seeing how they interacted with each other and those around them. It helped that Tarkin had placed a number of hidden recorders in both rooms after Krennic had brought Erso back. Thrawn had no doubt that both probably knew they were being watched but whereas Erso was always the perfect scientist, Krennic sometimes seemed that he just didn’t care what others saw.

And because of that, Thrawn was able to see what made Krennic. Not the ambition or the Empire or truly even the Death Star project. It was Galen Erso.

Krennic’s manipulation and breaking would be almost child’s play then. Thrawn was already mapping out what could be done to him. Erso on the other hand, it seemed that only his life’s work made him tick yet that didn’t seem right. Looking at past records and his old holos, Thrawn honestly couldn’t see why he would have returned. Genius or not, it had never been his work that he had truly lived for, instead his wife and daughter.

His wife was dead though and Thrawn would be unable to use her now. The daughter on the other hand…she had been presumed dead two years ago, Erso going so far to give her a funeral, mourn her, and then fall into his work.

But if Thrawn brought the girl back, his resources were far better than Krennic’s after all, then perhaps that would be something he could control Erso with. Such an endeavor would take time though. Meaning it would be best if he looked into other avenues as well.

So he waited and watched and read until an idea clicked.

First he went to Emperor Palpatine, carefully suggesting that he be made the overall supervisor of the Death Star without directly saying it. Yes, Tarkin was a fine choice, but he didn’t have the vision Thrawn held. Thrawn could actually make the escapade worth something.

The Emperor had eventually agreed after weeks of carefully moving around him. With all facilities and parts of Project Stardust now under his supervision, Thrawn began his careful play.

First, he would take Erso away from Krennic, watch the man stew and bubble and tear himself apart at the fact that his project and his Erso had been taken away again and he couldn’t do a thing. Eventually, once Thrawn met with the man, he would break him down even more and work him into what suited Thrawn the most. Then he would give him all that he ever truly wanted along with more. Thrawn would not force him to be loyal. He would plant the seeds and allow the roots to grow until he realized that destroying Thrawn and failing him would also take with it everything he cared about.

And Erso? Thrawn would eventually find his daughter if she was still alive and discover the best path to take with her. But for the moment, he would break the wall that Erso kept, the mask that he worked on constantly and that somehow tricked Krennic. He would change Erso’s perception of Krennic from the man that killed his wife to the friend of a lifetime ago. Thrawn would meld the two together, an unhealthy cocktail where damaging one effected the other. He would lock them in place so that neither would have the freedom to do or say anything outside of what Thrawn wanted. Erso’s only comfort, his confidant, would become his wife’s killer and then the true fun would begin.


	2. Setting the Stage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for those who have read this so far and left kudos and whatnot. I'm really just winging this so feedback is really appreciated. Thanks again and hope you enjoy!

“Welcome aboard the _Chimera_ Dr. Erso,” Thrawn murmured as the man came near. After weeks upon weeks of watching, it was nice to be able to pick out the fine details of the man that holos couldn’t show.

“Grand Admiral,” Erso replied, his posture as respectful as Tarkin. Thrawn noted the light sheen of sweat along Erso’s brow though. It was the one crack in his perfectly composed figure. Thrawn latched on to it, ready to pull and tug and follow the line back to Erso’s true center.

“Your belongings are being moved to your quarters as we speak. In the mean time, perhaps a tour is in order?” He said it as an offer but he could tell Erso understood it was a command. That was good. Their relationship would go much more smoothly if Erso continued to pick up the meaning behind the showmanship. “This way, please.”

The light touch that Thrawn pressed to the small of Erso’s back to guide him forward also gave way to an interesting observation. Erso had schooled his face into the perfect mask and his voice remained level and utterly neutral. Yet his body betrayed his true intentions and thoughts. Thrawn had witnessed this in the holos but it was utterly entrancing being able to interact with it. The man’s mask was well put together but not perfect. Clearly he was still working on it and Thrawn hoped to stop it before he was finished. Interestingly enough, despite Krennic’s ability to read people, he seemed blind to Erso’s false mask. But Thrawn put such thoughts away. For the moment, Erso was his focus.

He guided the man around the major parts of the _Chimera_ , showing off the science division and archives that he kept there as well. Erso spoke little which suited Thrawn just fine. After all, his words were not him. His body however, his body was not something he could fake and Thrawn read the confusion and uncertainty that laced through him, along with the occasional sense of begrudging ah.

Once at his new quarters, Thrawn murmured, “I’ll give you time to adjust to your new accommodations. Dinner will be at 1700 standard time. I’ll have someone come by to get you at that time.”

He turned to leave and Erso didn’t try to stop him or ask anything else. Thrawn went to his private chambers where he looked over messages, status updates, and other items of importance. However, his eyes did drift to the live feed of Erso’s quarters, occasionally watching the man.

There was little for him to actually unpack. A worker had already placed all of Erso’s cloths in his closet and he had no personal belongings except the obsolete paper he had notes written on. The man went through those, laying them out, then placing them into the containers, then pulling them out again. He paced at times or stared off in the distance, trying to figure out why he was there, what was going on.

Thrawn looked for more cracks in his armor but there was little to discern except confusion. He turned his attention back to reports on a new group of rebels before the time finally came for their dinner.

Turning off his datapad, he left for the room he had prepared, dinner laid out and the wine just then being poured. The server bowed before leaving and then a minute passed before Erso finally arrived. Thrawn couldn’t help but grin at the sight. He had done it to hopefully get under Erso’s skin, to pick him apart more. But on aesthetic alone, it was a wonderful sight.

He had wondered if Erso would refuse. His acceptance of the suit and his obvious discomfort were even more telling though. He liked his patterns, consistency, and he wished to remain a still rock in the vast sea of the Empire, not causing a single ripple. Feeling like he was being put on display, which he very much was, ruined that plan. Everything Thrawn had done had ruined his plan to not make a ripple.

Thrawn kept the grin as he walked to Erso’s chair and pulled it out for him. “Please Dr. Erso, take a seat.”

Erso slowly walked forward and sat as Thrawn pushed the chair in behind him.

As he sat at the opposite end, he started to describe the meal, watching as Erso continually fiddled with the cuff of the ornate sleeve. Erso didn’t respond to any of Thrawn’s words and honestly looked like he wasn’t even listening when suddenly, “Why?”

His voice was blunt, all formality gone. Thrawn saw something other than the perfect scientist. He saw a glimmer of defiance there, a version of Galen Erso that had been suppressed over the past months and years. How interesting.

“I’ve taken over as supervisor for Project Stardust from Governor Tarkin and as such, all your work will be moved to the _Chimera_. I assure you, our facilities are far better than those on Eadu.”

“I know that,” Erso murmured, the defiant look still in his eyes before he glanced down. “I’m speaking of the clothes.”

“Ah, it’s a style commonly found in the elites of the Voss,” Thrawn replied, his eyes roaming over the green and intricate design before looking at Erso again. “I thought it might be better than those boring suits the Empire makes you wear.”

He could see Erso’s mind at work, trying to understand what Thrawn was doing. Thrawn simply smiled in return. Erso was officially his genius, one to do with as he pleased, to mold into a weapon that would hopefully change the future in Thrawn’s favor. But he said none of that and simply added, “Think of it as a gift for coming along so obediently whereas your friend has been making quite the fuss.”

Erso didn’t ask who he meant, there was no one else he could mean.

“So, tell me of Project Stardust. I have read all I can on the matter but I prefer to learn from primary sources. What stage of the development process are you at now?” asked Thrawn.

Slowly, Erso talked, the man seeming to find comfort in the explanations, the science, the math. It was the patterns that Erso seemed to run by, patterns that Thrawn planned to break apart and reshape to his liking.


	3. A Being's Center

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is officially kicking my ass right now but I did manage to put aside some time to work on this. Hope you guys enjoy it and for those interested I also made a playlist because I am trash :)
> 
> http://8tracks.com/changethecircumstances/chimera-come-light-us-up

Having Erso right there, not only watching him but interacting with him as well, confirmed Thrawn’s theory. Erso had changed his passion from his family to that of his work, completely and wholly. But that wasn’t what made Erso tick. His passion was driven by something, a puzzle that Thrawn had yet to figure out. He was desperate to know the solution but understood that going at one problem for too long often narrowed one’s view.

With that in mind, his eyes turned to Director Krennic and his eventual arrival to the _Chimera_.

Thrawn had purposely made sure that the data confirming Krennic’s continued involvement in Project Stardust had been lost. He had wanted Krennic to stew a bit, let him get worked up. From previous observations and reports, he knew that emotions ran Krennic. Thrawn wanted to see how far.

He didn’t meet with Krennic right away either. Instead, Thrawn watched his interactions with those around him, watched him blow up and his conversations with Erso. Of course, it was really more so Krennic monologue-ing than anything else.

“Orders lost? _Lost_?! Like hell they were! I don’t care what rank he is! He’s toying with us just like Tarkin!” yelled Krennic as Erso silently looked on.

The interaction had happened several hours beforehand but Thrawn had already watched it several times. Erso’s lack of responses and restrained physical reactions were telling. He was purposely distancing himself from Krennic, at least as much as he could, whereas Krennic only got closer. Either he was oblivious to the broken connection or he was desperately trying to fix it by rambling and choosing to rarely leave Erso alone.

Thrawn hoped to fix that connection, and in turn firmly keep both men in his hands, but he needed a next step that he did not have. He needed to know what made Erso tick before he could recreate the connection.

Because of that, he went back through old recordings of the man, particularly when he was with his wife, child, or Krennic. He re-watched scenes again and again and looked into Erso’s reasons for staying with Project Stardust before discovering the lies. He looked and looked and listened and—

There it was. A small whispered word in a baby girl’s ear. That was Thrawn’s key.

Of course, the realization was still only a theory until he saw it in practice but he knew that orchestrating that would be simple enough. Krennic was the solution and with that realized, Thrawn finally met with the man.

The meeting came unexpectedly and when Krennic was reviewing any and all changes in his room from his personal datapad. Thrawn did not make his presence known, simply punching in his all-access code as he walked in.

Admittedly he was impressed by Krennic’s reaction time. Still, upon seeing who it was, Krennic’s posture didn’t really change. Thrawn couldn’t help but smile as Krennic’s hand remained firmly on his blaster.

“Grand Admiral Thrawn.”

The words were said full of bitterness and anger. Krennic didn’t bother to hide his distaste, a foolish move but refreshing as well. His hatred was different than most and not ruled by the fact that Thrawn wasn’t human. Krennic could care less about that.

“My apologies for not meeting with you sooner Director Krennic. I hope your new quarters are to your liking,” Thrawn said, gesturing around.

Krennic slowly released his grip on his blaster, eyes still full of anger. “It’s _adequate_ ,” the man spit out.

“Good,” Thrawn murmured. He pretended to be deaf to Krennic’s obvious fury. He wound him up just a bit more. “And I assume all items are in order? Of course, some of the cargo ships have been changed to more reliable choices and I of course have a few of my own specialists helping you and Dr. Erso. I hope you don’t mind.”

A tug of his mouth, a twitch in the jaw, a sniff. Thrawn wondered if Krennic was aware of how his face scrunched together when angry. It was only too amusing, just how easily he could be read.

When nothing was said, Thrawn continued. “As far as your daily goings, I trust you to keep—”

“Trust? What trust is there when you’ve done all this without my knowledge, even purposely keeping me from it?!” yelled Krennic.

“I assure you Director, your expulsion from the program was an error on my part.”

Krennic actually laughed as he sneered back. “An error? Someone like you doesn’t make _errors_.”

Oh how right he was.

Thrawn had heard enough. This meeting wasn’t about going over how many technicians there were or how shipment routes had changed. There would be enough time for that. This meeting had much more…unpredictable results in mind.

Instead of responding to Krennic’s words, Thrawn rushed forward. He grabbed hold of Krennic’s throat but before he could do more, Thrawn had to swiftly grab Krennic’s hand as he had reached for his blaster. The shot went wide, marking a spot on the otherwise flawless wall as Thrawn snapped his wrist. The weapon fell from his hand and Thrawn was able to focus on his throat again, constricting his breathing before quickly pushing backwards and slamming Krennic into the desk behind him.

“I’m impressed Director. Few would dare to pull their weapon on me, even if I struck first,” murmured Thrawn. He released his grip just the slightest, allowing Krennic to take in what little air he could. He tried to push himself forward and away but Thrawn kept him trapped between his body and the edge of the desk.

“You basta—” Krennic tried to get in a punch as he said the words but his clenched fist quickly fell to Thrawn’s arm as he began to struggle for breath again.

“Still fighting are we? I think I’ll look forward to this all the more then.”

Thrawn forced a leg in between Krennic’s thighs and watched as understanding blossomed on the man’s face. He allowed again for just the slightest of air to enter his lungs.

“What do you want from me?” Krennic hoarsely got out.

Thrawn simply smiled and placed his free hand behind Krennic and on the desk so that their bodies were firmly pressed together now. “I would think a man of your mind would be able to figure that out.”

“This is a tactic,” Krennic spat. “Now what do you want from me?”

So Krennic understood even more than Thrawn had expected. His smile widened as he leaned in close enough to feel Krennic’s raspy breaths. “Now what would be the fun in giving away spoilers?” murmured Thrawn.

His head moved closer, almost like he was going to kiss Krennic before he finally shoved Krennic’s entire back against the desk. Reaching near his side, he took out a hidden knife he kept on him at all times. Waving it in front of Krennic’s face, he said, “Let’s get rid of that ridiculous cape, shall we?”

Thrawn worked swiftly, at first only slicing at clothes as he restricted Krennic’s breathing to cut off his speech. With curiosity running through him, he did run a thumb softly over Krennic’s lips. The shuddering breath in response could have been from being choked or the touch. Either way, the flush in Krennic’s cheeks kept Thrawn smiling, even when Krennic tried to bite him.

He slapped him hard for that before digging the knife under Krennic’s belt harder than necessary.

The strangled cry was music to Thrawn’s ears as blood began to swell against white.

Throughout, Krennic proved to be a worthy opponent. He tried several tactics in the hopes of getting out from under Thrawn but all failed thanks to Thrawn’s faster reflexes. Besides, as Krennic began to lose more and more blood, his offenses fell apart again and again.

It was not all pain though. Thrawn accompanied his strikes with gentle touches, coaxing out noises and bodily reactions Krennic fought against.

A lack of lube and preparation was further proof that the act was not a consensual one no matter how hard Krennic had become though. Feeling the warmth of the human, watching how his skin changed colors in a way a Chiss’ never could, Thrawn was transfixed and admittedly, that was his mistake.

It came immediately after Krennic let out a breathy moan. A punch full of nails ready to grab and tear. The flare of pain that Thrawn felt had him reacting immediately, slamming Krennic’s head against the desk with enough force to knock him out.

Forgetting the man he was in, one of Thrawn’s hands slowly came to touch his face. Pulling his fingers away, he marveled at the sight of his own blood. It had been a long time since he had seen such imagery and the pleasure mixed with the warmth as Thrawn released and leaned against Krennic’s unconscious form.

“You are perhaps the most interesting Imperial I have ever met Director,” Thrawn murmured, his words only slightly breathy.

He then moved to check Krennic’s pulse to assure himself he hadn’t killed the man. Satisfied that the pulse was still there and strong, Thrawn finally pulled away. He didn’t do anything to stop Krennic from collapsing to the ground as he pushed his hair back into place.

Fixing himself and placing his knife back in its hidden belt, Thrawn became the impeccable Grand Admiral he was with only a spot of Krennic’s blood on his cuff to remind him of what had occurred. He then picked up Krennic’s datapad and sent a message that Dr. Erso should come to Krennic’s quarters immediately.

Thrawn’s wait was not long and the reaction he saw was perhaps the greatest reward out of the entire event.

As the door closed automatically behind Erso, Thrawn saw what was at Erso’s core. There was no one specific person, nor was it equations and lines of code. As strong as Krennic’s need to be recognized was, it was Erso’s basic want to protect those close to him that utterly drove the doctor.

And watching Erso rush forward, another thought was confirmed as well. Despite their choppy past, the good had not been completely erased as Thrawn saw nothing but worry for Krennic. Redirecting Erso’s center towards Krennic was still a possibility.

“As you can see, the Director has had a terrible accident. I would be greatly appreciated if you took care of the matter for me seeing as we can’t spare any medical droids at this point,” Thrawn sighed.

Words sputtered from Erso’s lips before he finally came over his shock. He shot back up to his full height, fists clenched and face wrought in pain. Gone was the good Imperial scientist. Erso couldn't lie his way through these emotions.

“ _Why_?”

Defiance and anger, both potent and deadly. Thrawn smirked at it, knowing the set of words needed to squash the emotions easily. “As your superior, I don’t have to answer that. Now, Dr. Erso, please attend to Director Krennic’s wounds.”

“Wounds-he needs-I’m not that kind of doctor. He needs a bacta tank! I can’t—”

“Then he dies, broken and in pain,” Thrawn said as if he was suggesting a type of wine. “It’s your choice.”

Watching the conflicting emotions pass Erso’s eyes was like watching art being made. Did he hate Krennic? Certainly. But to allow even him to die a painful death when Erso could have done something, anything, to prevent it? That wasn’t in the man’s nature and eventually Erso saw that as well.

He fell back to his knees besides the unconscious Director as Thrawn gestured in one direction. “There’s a medkit over there just like all rooms of such status carry. Until I speak with you again Dr. Erso.”

Thrawn then began to make his way to the door before softly adding, “Simply remember Dr. Erso, he is in your care and if you seek the help of anyone else, I will know.”

With that, he left planning to go back to his quarters to see what would unfold after his leaving. Nevertheless, there was another issue that needed to be solved now.

Thrawn’s theory that Erso’s center was protection had come from a small clip and a whispered word of ‘Stardust’. So that was why he had come back. Somehow, by continuing work on the Death Star, he was protecting his daughter. Besides needing to solve how those two pieces fit together, Thrawn also had even more reason to search after the daughter. Already Thrawn could see that no matter what he did, that connection would continue to persist as he was able to only affect one side of it.

He needed to find Jyn Erso and to completely break Erso’s last pure connection to another being.


	4. Watching the Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you again for anyone reading this! As of now, I've planned out this story a bit more and have estimated that there'll be about 20 chapters but that could easily change depending on a variety of elements. Thanks to school and work, the update schedule is still going to be pretty unpredictable too but I'll try to update as frequently as possible.
> 
> Also, for those interested of kind of getting a sneak peak, I made a playlist for Thrawn and Jyn because that's what I do: http://8tracks.com/changethecircumstances/i-reserve-my-place-in-hell-thrawn-jyn
> 
> And Jyn will show up soon for those waiting for her, just not yet. Thanks again and please enjoy <3

Erso stared at the knot of scar tissue from where his wife had shot Krennic. The seconds passed but eventually he got moving, picking up Krennic and moving him to his bed where it would be easier to treat him.

Thrawn watched with great interest as he watched the hesitation in Erso’s hands, the continuing debate of “Should I? Should I help him?”

Yet he never truly stopped. He kept going, patching up what he could, wiping away the blood. Thrawn simply noted that Erso stayed. He even put aside work for a day, waiting until Krennic woke up.

Thrawn turned his attention back to Imperial matters for the time being, only going back to the footage when something of substance had happened. He rewound to when Krennic first awoke and began to watch the scene unfold.

Confusion was clear and only grew as he realized that it was Erso waiting near him. At first, neither spoke. It was a safety net, one which kept the peace and didn’t tread on any toes. Erso was the one who broke it first, not because he was particularly the braver of the two but because it was the only way for him to leave. Krennic wanted him to stay, hence the lengthened silence.

But Erso did speak, his voice soft and forcing Thrawn to turn up the volume.

“I’ve patched you up as best as I can. You’ll live but I suggest you get into a bacta tank once you get a chance.”

Erso acted like he was about to stand but Krennic’s arm shot out and grabbed Erso hard. Thrawn saw a spark of something in Erso’s eyes. Not quite hope but certainly something optimistic. He wanted to see something human in Krennic, to see the man wanting and in need for comfort. Erso wanted Krennic vulnerable.

Instead, Krennic’s face remained hard and cold as he asked, “What did he say to you?”

Erso let out a sigh, defeat falling on his shoulders. Yet he relaxed back into the chair, understanding that Krennic wanted answers. Erso explained what little he understood and had seen. It didn’t take long and Thrawn could see Krennic’s mind still trying to solve the puzzle.

“What the hell does he want?”

“Does it matter?”

Krennic’s head snapped around, glaring daggers at Erso. “What do you mean does it matter?”

Erso hesitated but the words came any way. He had got little sleep, was stressed, tired. His words were not so carefully guarded and he murmured, “He’s done to you exactly what the Empire has been doing, the Emperor, Tarkin. It doesn’t matter that this was physical instead of mental of emotional. It’s the same.”

Krennic fell into a rant that it looked like Erso had heard a hundred times. He talked about how if they only finished the project it would right the wrongs. It would create peace, cement their place in the Empire as heroes.

It was clear Erso didn’t believe the words and again, the stress and already conflicting emotions seemed to break his usual silence.

“The Empire has been raping you, taking you away piece by piece for years!” yelled Erso, this time standing up faster than Krennic could stop him. “And you refuse to see it!”

Erso left despite Krennic’s protests. Thrawn watched Krennic a moment longer, watched him slam his hand against the bedside desk before collapsing back, face wrought with exhaustion. Thrawn then changed cameras and looked to where Erso was. He hadn’t gotten far, falling against the wall near Krennic’s door as he covered his face with his hands.

It took him a moment before he seemed to finally breathe more easily. Erso was reminding himself that he wasn’t there for Krennic, that it wasn’t what was driving him. Erso seemed to have given up on helping Krennic, finding him a lost cause and devoting everything to his daughter.

Thrawn would be able to change that though. The fact that he couldn’t save Krennic, that seeing the man hurt still elicited an emotional response from him was good. There was still something to work with.

He finally ended the viewing, knowing that what he had seen had occurred several hours ago. Erso had momentarily slept before going back to work and Krennic had cleaned some of his wounds, not quite ready to be among others again.

With his plans more concrete, Thrawn took the moment to visit Erso in the labs. Despite having worked with the group for several years now, Erso had distanced himself from them. He was polite and did exchange in small talk on occasion but when he worked he seemed to fall into a trance as he worked on a particular problem, ignoring all those around him.

Thrawn was curious how he would react, particularly so soon after the event with Krennic. Now, walking into the labs, the other engineers noticed his arrival, jumping to attention while one murmured, “Grand Admiral, it’s a pleasure to have you here.”

“Thank you,” murmured Thrawn as he looked to Erso. The man hadn’t moved and his face was still focused on something he had written. Thrawn walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him out of his trance. “Dr. Erso, it is good to see you back at work.”

Erso’s face managed to remain impassive but Thrawn felt the flinch underneath his hand. It was a satisfying feeling.

“I was told you left work early the day before yesterday and that you did not return until now. I trust everything is alright,” Thrawn said, watching for Erso’s reaction with great interest.

The man looked ready to gawk at him but managed to reign himself in. “Sometimes an off day is simply required to recharge one’s mind,” Erso simply replied as he forced his voice to remain calm. “Otherwise you can become stuck on one angle.”

“Of course. Perhaps on one of those off days you could humor me. I find myself without intellectual partners to often.”

Fear flashed through Erso’s eyes, no doubt remembering what had been done to Krennic. However, he was trying to blend in, to make as little waves as possible, so all he did was say, “If it pleases you. I am at your command Grand Admiral.”

Yes, he was. “Thank you for that Dr. Erso. I look forward to that meeting then. Now, tell me how work is going.”

Erso gave him a detailed explanation with the other engineers occasionally chiming in.

“Thank you for that Dr. Erso. It was most refreshing.”

Thrawn made to leave but a well timed sentence had him freezing in place, shock actually moving through him.

“May I ask what happened to your face Grand Admiral,” said Erso as fear ran through the other engineers. No one knew how Thrawn would react and even though Erso had been perfectly polite in his tone, there was still something there that was not holy sincere that the others caught on to. Besides, Erso was far to low on the food chain to be speaking to a Grand Admiral like that.

Nevertheless, Thrawn was amused by the small attempt at defiance. “You may.”

“I only wish to know what could have scarred the Grand Admiral, particularly aboard his own ship.”

“A programming error in one of the simulations,” Thrawn easily replied. In a way, that was almost true though. The thought nearly caused him to laugh but he stopped himself and added, “Nothing to be worried about. It will be fixed.”

“That’s good to hear,” Erso replied before turning back to his work, dragging himself away from the situation.

Thrawn simply turned to the other engineers and politely excused himself as a large grin tugged at his lips. That grin only seemed to grow as he received a status update from one of his men in the field.

“We have located the girl. She’s with a ban of rebels led by Saw Gerrera. Confirmation has been sent.”

“Thank you lieutenant. Please, keep an eye on them before I give any further instructions,” replied Thrawn as he ended the message.

He had heard of Gerrera and it made sense that Jyn would be in his care as he had been the one to help Erso and his wife escape in the first place. However, he needed to truly understand the man before he made a move so he spent the rest of his evening looking over the Empire’s information on him along with collected information from dead rebels. Unlike others from the Alliance, he was more than a nuisance. Highly trained and radical ideologies going as far back as the Clone Wars, he was a dangerous man on either side.

The area that he was currently in wasn’t one where Thrawn was supposed to be operating but if he succeeded in killing Gerrera then he could easily gloss over reasons with the Emperor. Besides, he would have to kill Gerrera if he were to get Jyn, both body and mind. Assuming that Gerrera had been watching out for the girl since the loss of her parents, he was the closest thing to family that she had. Thrawn would need to destroy that before he could use her in his manipulation of Erso.

With that decided, he started to form a strategy, only pausing to finally look at the confirmation that had been sent. The holoimage showed her with the battalion. Even in the grainy image, he could see how hardened she’d become. Only nine, her body was purely lean muscle and Thrawn imagined that she could even hold her own against Gerrera. Simply looking at her, Thrawn could see her mother and father in her, particularly in the gaze, defiant and piercing.

It was remarkable that she had survived as long as she did and Thrawn looked forward to their first meeting, imagining that she had quickly matured due to her circumstances.

With that in mind, he read up on their current encampment and briefly looked at the other men and women in the group. The information swam in his head as he remained awake through the night, his mind coming up with plans and counter plans and everything else in between.

Only once he had lowered the chance of Jyn dying in the excursion to practically zero did he finally contact the squadron. He sent them their orders and then sat back, knowing it would likely be five days before he heard of their failure or victory. With that in mind, he turned his attention back to Krennic and Erso and his next step.


	5. Welcome Aboard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you for those reading this again! Please enjoy <3

Thrawn had been playing with Erso and Krennic for several days. In public, it was enjoyable dropping subtle lines and ideas that only Erso and Krennic seemed to fully understand. Only in private did Thrawn really go full predatory as he worked through his plan though. After all, humiliating Krennic in front of those he commanded would do the opposite of what he needed.

So it was only in private when he occasionally took hold of the Director and didn’t let go no matter how much he fought. And he did continue to fight with a fiery gaze. Still, he was slowly noticing the difference in Erso’s demeanor towards him, something which Thrawn saw as well and was very pleased to see.

Erso’s walls were breaking as he saw his former friend put in pain again and again. Thrawn suspected that Erso had been affected by Krennic’s pain before, seeing him be put down and ignored and taunted again and again. But then, there was nothing he could have done in such areas. He wasn’t a politician nor a great speaker or avid fighter after all. Besides, raising a voice would have only broken his attempts at remaining unnoticed.

But now with broken skin and physical blood, there was something Erso could do in the private of one of their quarters. He could patch and mend the man while remaining his same polite, stoic self to everyone else. And that was confusing him. It was making it more difficult for him to stay distant as his natural instinct was to protect what he could.

That instinct also opened up Krennic’s quieter side. Through all the footage and records that Thrawn had scoured, most were in agreement that Krennic had always been a rambling prat completely sure of his own greatness. Many had taken that personality and judged it as a representation of his potential. Thankfully Thrawn had seen through it and now he could see what must have drawn Erso and Krennic together in the first place.

It was fascinating, watching the easily angered human actually succumb to someone else. Krennic really was under Erso’s thumb. Thrawn imagined he’d do anything for the man short of destroying his own project.

And with that in mind, Thrawn would make sure he did anything and everything for him.

But as enjoyable as it was studying the two, something even more interesting occurred. Jyn Erso was finally in his care.

He left the _Chimera_ for one of the other ships of the Seventh fleet to see her, keeping her there so that her reunion with Erso could be delayed. Her capture had been executed well. Saw Gerrera and his entire troop were dead and the young girl had been reportedly unharmed in the process.

Thrawn would have to consider promoting the men involved. Their work had been exceptional.

He arrived aboard _Lycia_ and headed to its best quarters, technically his. However, he had instructed his quarters be given to the girl and that she have free range over the place. A guard was stationed both inside and outside and Thrawn was pleased that neither were dead when he arrived.

He had no doubt that the young girl could take on both easily but thankfully she was either to tired to try something at the moment or smart enough to understand she couldn’t take on an entire Star Destroyer by herself.

Either way, Thrawn entered the room to see the girl looking through a datapad that he had said she had permission to use. Obviously her access was restricted to a great many things but she seemed to have busied herself as she was still fully concentrated on it when he walked in.

He gestured for the guard indoors to leave as the girl finally looked up.

Her shock was clear as she studied his blue skin and red eyes. The moment the guard was gone, she spoke first.

“I didn’t think a non human could make it into the Empire.” She glanced at his insignia. “Or that high up.”

“The Emperor understands not to let a good opportunity go to waste.” At least for the most part. “I am Grand Admiral Thrawn. It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Erso.”

Surprise came, likely from him knowing her name, as disgust also passed her face probably from the article.

“That’s not my name,” she tried.

“No need for that Ms. Erso. I know you’ve been using multiple aliases in your brief life. However, your true name is Jyn Erso.”

She looked away, the name seeming foreign on her ears.

Thrawn approached slowly, not wanting to frighten her as he took a seat at the table. There was still a good expanse between them which was meant to be a comfort as he added, “Ms. Erso, before we begin pleasantries, I would like to apologize for the death of Gerrera and his men.”

She flinched at that and Thrawn finally noticed the tears in her eyes. However, she had succeeded in keeping them there and they didn’t fall now.

“It was a necessary evil but if it would help, I would like to offer you the chance to perform a funeral service for them.”

The girl’s frown deepened, clearly shocked by his words.

“Or perhaps there is a more specific ceremony that I am unfamiliar with that you would like to partake in. Please, I would like to help you Ms. Erso.”

She shook her head. “Why? The Empire doesn’t care about rebels. Sure as hell not enough to honor them.”

“That is very true, but then, I am not the Empire. I am a man and I understand that you were with them for a good portion of your life. Surely they meant something to you and I would like to honor that.”

“Because you want something from me.”

“Yes, but I won’t force it from you,” Thrawn replied. And that was utterly true. There were contingencies already in place if he found he could not sway her with words. “Now, please tell me about yourself.”

“I don’t know where the main base is,” she scoffed. “Never been and was never told.”

“I didn’t say tell me about the rebels. I asked you to tell me about yourself,” Thrawn said with a small smile. At her confused look, Thrawn started first. “I am a Chiss. I don’t know if you’ve ever encountered my kind before. I was born on Csilla…”

He talked briefly but told her plenty that most didn’t know about or didn’t care to know. After giving her a brief biography along with some of his interests and successes in the Empire, he turned to her again. “Please Ms. Erso, tell me of yourself.”

“I’m…I’m nine,” she finally said. She quickly shoved a hand in the small pack she’d been allowed to keep. It had been scanned for anything dangerous so Thrawn didn’t worry as she pulled out an object. “This is my favorite doll. Saw keeps….he kept trying to get me to throw it away.”

Thrawn took it carefully and looked it over. “This was made on Coruscant, correct?”

“I used to live there. I think.”

She had lived there for a time but it was acceptable that she would be uncertain of her memories. After all, she had been very young then.

“Would you like to go back?” asked Thrawn as he passed the doll over.

“Is that where you’re sending me?” she asked, her eyes narrowing again as her hands tightened on the stormtrooper doll.

“I won’t be sending you anywhere Ms. Erso. Not unless you wish to go there,” Thrawn murmured. He looked at her, expecting her automatic response to be ‘then send me home’ but of course, she hadn’t had a home in a long time. There was nothing for her to go back to and Thrawn suspected she had been telling the truth when she said she’d never been at the rebel’s base. He imagined that she was now all alone with Gerrera dead. However, he said none of that and simply added, “What else can you tell me of yourself Ms. Erso?”

“I don’t like it when you call me that,” she supplied.

“Because of the Ms.?”

“Well…yeah. But it’s also…it’s my father’s name.”

So there was already some discontent towards her father. Good. Thrawn could see that there was also still love in her eyes as well but it was clear she didn’t know what to truly believe about her old man.

“Then what would you like me to call you?” he asked.

She seemed all the more confused as to his politeness and care for her own comfort. The girl was still very much on edge, very much untrusting, but she was young and impressionable and there was much which Thrawn could work with.

“Jyn is just fine,” she mumbled, looking down at the doll in her hands.

“Jyn then, what would you like to tell me about yourself?”

“Nothing really,” she replied, her untrusting nature showing through.

Thrawn didn’t let that dampen his spirits though. He simply replied, “Then would you like a tour instead?”

She didn’t nod yes or no so Thrawn simply stood and walked towards the door. Looking back, it was a moment longer before she placed the doll in her small pack and walked over. He offered her his hand but she crossed her small arms instead. He accepted her choice, knowing that the chances of her successfully running off were zero.

Opening up the door and leading her out, Thrawn said, “Welcome aboard the ship _Lycia_ of the Seventh fleet, Jyn.”


	6. A Small Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how long this took to get out! To be perfectly honest, my muse for this story just completely dried up but I didn't want to just crap out the remainder of this and leave it at that.
> 
> I want to make sure I do my best with each chapter and that each one is worth the read. I won't ever abandon this but I am sorry for the long pause. Again, I'm so sorry for the wait and thank you to all who have left such lovely comments and kudos!!! I hope you enjoy <3

Thrawn showed Jyn much of _Lycia_. Plenty of the technical aspects she cared very little about. Her interests truly peaked when they walked through the stormtroopers’ area, showing off their training rooms and armory, and also when they walked by the cafeteria. He smiled at hearing her stomach growl and said, “My apologies. It must have been some time since you ate. We’ll have lunch now.”

He guided her back to his quarters and ordered a meal be sent to them immediately. It didn’t matter if the food wasn’t anything extravagant. Such things wouldn’t impress Jyn.

After they both took a seat at the table, he waited for her to speak first. He didn’t have to wait long, the headstrong girl not hesitating in asking questions.

“Why show me all this? What’s the point?”

“I would hate for you to get lost Jyn. It is better that you familiarize yourself with your surroundings.”

“I could escape.”

The chances of that were so low that he didn’t even bother contemplating that possible outcome. However, all he said was, “Perhaps. I must say I would be incredibly impressed if you did.”

She snorted. “Sure you would. You’d just kill me though.”

“I would do whatever meant my fleet remained secret and safe,” Thrawn said. “That could mean killing you. It could also mean killing those that would wish to harm you.”

“No one wants to kill me. No one cares about me,” Jyn muttered.

“Jyn, certainly Gerrera explained your father and his work to you. The rebels would sacrifice you in an instant if it meant getting to him.”

The girl quieted. Pain flashed over her face at Gerrera’s name while anger and betrayal bubbled as he mentioned her father. “The rebels are the good guys,” she murmured.

“Then why did Gerrera never tell them of you? Why did he keep secrets from them, run his own missions, remain silent for extended periods of time? Someone who trusts their superiors would not do that.”

“He knew better than them!” Jyn immediately shot back, trying to defend Gerrera.

“Perhaps that is true. But that means he did not trust the rebels, now does it not?”

Jyn turned silent at that. She was unable to come up with an answer and all they did was sit until their lunch was carried in. Staring at the food, she didn’t dare to take a bite as she looked back at Thrawn.

With a delicate shift, Thrawn plucked something from her tray and swallowed it in one go.

However, that didn’t seem to faze her as she said, “You’re not human. What if that’s something you’re immune to and I’m not?”

He smiled, glad to see that Jyn’s wits were still about her, even if her suspicion was unfounded in that moment. “My dear Jyn, despite what you may have heard, poisoning someone is not the cleanest way to kill. Often rather violent and messy reactions can occur and successful poisoning is not always assured. If I were to kill you, I would break your neck,” Thrawn calmly murmured as he turned to his own meal. “Besides, I find it dishonorable killing someone without at least giving them a chance. Should I choose to kill you, you will know.”

Jyn gulped and simply turned her eyes back to her meal. For a moment, she simply stared but as her stomach growled again, she finally began to shovel the food into her mouth until her plate was completely clean.

Thrawn ate slowly, watching the girl sit with arms crossed and eyes glaring at him, though she didn’t quite look him in the eyes.

As he reached the end of his meal, feeling no need to rush, he could tell that the full stomach was chipping at Jyn’s cold exterior. From what he’d heard, she’d been awake for nearly twenty-four hours and what with the struggle she had put up upon her capture, Thrawn was honestly impressed that she had not collapsed already.

Putting his silverware down, Thrawn could see Jyn’s body jolting, trying to stay awake in his presence. When he stood up, she quickly tried to do the same. The sudden movement had her momentarily off balance and Thrawn took the opportunity to pick her up in his arms. Again, her struggling was expected but a harsh grip on her arms reminded her that she was in no state to fight back.

Finally, she looked like a child with her large eyes and shaking hands. She didn’t want to die, her whole life had been spent actively fighting that outcome, and yet she saw that it could all end then and there.

Thrawn decided to not stop her heart however. He had no issue with killing children but killing her would do him no good. She was leverage against Erso, something he could use to his benefit to twist or even crush the man. He only needed to figure out exactly how.

Because of this, he carried her out of the main room and too the bed. He had never thought of it as a large bed but seeing her set on it made the thing seem twice as big. Setting her on the edge, he took off her backpack for her and put it in a nearby chair in plain view so that way she knew where it was. He then walked back over and pulled the sheets down for her, helping her under them.

As her head hit the pillow, a thought crossed Thrawn’s mind and he became incredibly curious as to what such an action could lead to.

With a soft caress, he brushed her hair out of her face and gently kissed her forehead. Her eyes, which had slipped shut by then, flashed open at the slight touch.

“Sleep well Jyn. Should you wake and need something, you can speak to the guard outside and he will contact me immediately,” said Thrawn. “Bun nuvci.”

It had been a long time since Thrawn had used his native language. However, as his plans began to form in his head, he knew that trust would be an important bond to create with young Jyn. Perhaps giving her little things that made him an individual, different, something for her to ponder over, would help build that relationship.

With that, Thrawn left the bedroom and softly closed the doors behind him. He then accessed the _Chimera’s_ security feeds, quickly finding where Krennic and Erso were.

Erso was hard at work, not to shocking, and Krennic was busy yelling at some lowly engineer, again not surprising.

Seeing how wound up Krennic was already getting, a small smile flickered across Thrawn’s face, imaging the fight that Krennic would be able to muster. He decided to head back to the _Chimera_ for the moment, leaving the sleeping girl to see what pleasures and pains he could illicit on her mother’s killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Thrawn says "Good night" to Jyn in Cheunh which is the Chiss' native langue. I just used a translator online so obviously I don't know if it's accurate but hey, it's fiction so oh well. Again, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed :)


	7. Unexpected Developments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will be the first to admit that I'm bad at writing smut and I probably shouldn't have come up with a plot that heavily relies on it but here we are anyways. So just know that I am trying in writing something good and smutty (I'm just really bad it and this is a learning curve). That being said, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Thrawn threw Krennic against his own desk, the sound loud and painful. However, Krennic gritted his teeth as he always did. For a man that never knew how to shut up, Krennic was amusingly quiet in such times. Of course, Thrawn knew how to elicit a reaction if he wished, alternating from a soft touch to one of power and pain and back again. He knew how to make Krennic gasp as well as scream, tearing at the man’s vocal chords without needing to slice into them himself.

The most pleasurable part was the knowledge that Thrawn was gaining. Though Krennic would deny such a thought straight away, Thrawn could see he was beginning to crave the cuts and blood and bruising hands. Not for any compassion towards Thrawn. No, Thrawn imagined that the only man Krennic might have hated more was Tarkin and then, it was very possible he had supplanted the general on the list of Krennic’s most hated enemies. No, Krennic craved it, needed it, because of what he knew would follow, of the hands that would cover the bruises and patch up the cuts to the best of their ability.

Forcing Krennic around, Thrawn grabbed his hair and pulled him close, his nose burying into the graying strands. His sense of smell exceeded that of most humans and he could pick up the still lingering scent that belonged to Erso. He had of course seen the footage of two days ago, the way Erso’s hands had lingered before going through his sleeping companion’s hair while traces of memory flitted through his eyes, both good and bad. Erso was truly beginning to hate himself, hate how close he was growing to Krennic again. Thrawn imagined Erso saw the ghost of his wife staring down at him in moments such as that, only causing his self-hatred and anguish to grow.

But his mind would go back to Erso later. For now, all his focus was on Krennic.

Finishing taking in Erso’s remaining scent, Thrawn shoved Krennic forward again. His hands swiftly took apart the clothes having memorized where every clasp or zipper lay.

With skin pressed against skin, Thrawn grabbed hold of Krennic’s throat pulling him close. Krennic did his best to elbow him away but Thrawn caught the attempted thrust, holding him there as he softly kissed Krennic’s shoulder. He felt the man shiver as he only tightened his grip, knowing that later the human’s body would be peppered with purples and blues.

“You are so pale Krennic,” murmured Thrawn. “You’re like my own personal canvas that I can repaint again and again.”

“So you’re not only sadistic but pretentious as well,” Krennic growled out, the noise turning to shocked surprise as Thrawn threw him to the floor.

Limbs flailed for a moment as Krennic tried to get in a good punch. Thrawn threw his own, though not to his face. He did try to avoid harming Krennic anywhere that wasn’t covered by the uniform (which was fairly easy). Again, the point wasn’t to humiliate him in front of others. Instead, he punched his throat and peppered kisses down his body, feeling every single breath the human struggled to push in and out of his lungs.

Nails forming half crescent circles before breaking skin, bruises forming around wrists and pained cries as Krennic’s legs were forced open. Thrawn always wondered if he would ever finally stop, if his limbs would willingly go weak and he would break.

He was always pleased when he was proved wrong though, when Krennic succeeded in lashing out, when any act of weakness was actually a ploy to get in a better strike. He hoped Krennic would never lose that fight, the fire that drove him farther than other men, that spurred his mind and created concepts that others couldn’t even dream of.

As usual, Thrawn went until Krennic was unconscious and supple beneath him. He dropped the man in the bed, looking over his shuddering breaths, twitching fingers, growing bruises. Thanks to him and Erso, Thrawn would have his Empire, the thought causing his chest to grow warm.

Sending the usual message to Erso, Thrawn retired to his quarters. He split his attention between watching Krennic and Erso while analyzing the plans to the Death Star and deciding his next move.

The stress on Erso’s face was practically palpable, even through the screen. As he cleaned and fixed Krennic, Thrawn noted that when the man was fully awake and completely patched up, Erso didn’t leave. Usually Krennic would say something that would send Erso off in a huff or Krennic would have to hold him, try and convince him to stay. This time neither happened. They spoke but even when Erso’s brow twitched irritably he remained. It was good progress, something which had Thrawn’s smile growing as he noted that Erso fell asleep in the adjacent chair too.

As he did this, he also looked over the top scientists of the Empire. He had finally chosen to take the next step in his plan and to figure out why Erso was working on the Death Star at all. Looking over some of their credentials, he knew that what he needed to find would be easily identified by them. However, he would have to kill the scientist immediately afterwards which could raise eyebrows. Besides, some of them were just to valuable, even when considering Thrawn’s own plans and purpose.

Because of that, he chose several mildly intelligent scientists. They were smart men and women but ones that ultimately wouldn’t be missed after they were disposed of. It was less likely that they would all find the issue but the number would help to lower the error percentage. He requested their transfers to his fleet with a simple claim of needing more staff. With someone of his standing, he didn’t have to worry about his order being denied or questioned.

Almost the moment that was done, Thrawn was requested to board the _Lycia_. It seemed that Jyn had caused some trouble, breaking an officer’s nose as it were. It made him sigh with a mild feeling of disappointment growing in him. Several standard weeks had passed and he had thought he was making progress with the child.

She had grown accustomed to her surroundings, her quarters, the usual stormtroopers and faces she encountered on a daily basis. What Jyn needed, yearned for in fact, was to belong, to feel safe, to have a home, and a purpose beyond constant hiding and running. Thrawn was trying to give her that, trying to show that there were different “right ways” in the galaxy and that she had freedom to choose many paths, not just what Gerrera had laid down for her.

It seemed that progress had fallen behind though. He had thought she was smart enough to know that fighting her way out of a place like a Star Destroyer was impossible and pointless. Apparently he had been wrong, turning the warmth of seeing the progress with Erso to a cold, clinical anger.

He took a shuttle over and wondered if he would have to physically reprimand her. He had avoided all physical acts of violence to try and better acclimate her but this lashing out was unacceptable.

When he boarded and headed to one of the cells they were keeping her in, Thrawn still hadn’t decided on what he would do. Stormtroopers were guarding her in the room but an officer watched the door. His broken nose and bruised eye showed that he was the one that Jyn had lashed out at.

“Grand Admiral I—”

Thrawn held up a hand and the man immediately stilled. “I will get to you in a moment Lieutenant. First I will speak with the girl.”

“Of course sir,” the man replied, opening the door for him, his eyes twitching.

The small movement gave Thrawn pause as he walked into the room. For a split second, the young Lieutenant had appeared afraid but why? Certainly not of Jyn.

Thrawn looked at the young girl sitting on the far side of the room, three stormtroopers facing her. Thrawn motioned for them to leave and only moved forward once they were gone. Standing in front of her, he calmly asked, “Why did you attack my officer Jyn? I thought we had an understanding.”

Her face contorted, clearly trying to come to some internal decision. Thrawn realized that she was trying to decide whether or not to trust him. If she didn’t voluntarily give away information, Thrawn would easily take it from her but he waited for her to come to her decision instead.

Finally, she unexpectedly grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up. “I broke his nose because he probably broke one of my ribs!” Her eyes momentarily glared at the door in defiance before turning to Thrawn again. “Called me rebel scum and a waste of space! That’s why I hit him! What are you going to do about it?”

Her tone of voice said that she expected Thrawn to side with his officer, that she expected him to hit her again. Her assumptions were severely misplaced.

Why hadn’t he predicted something like this would happen? All only assumed that she was some rebel girl that he was keeping around. No one knew she was actually the daughter of Galen Erso. Of course one of the officers would have acted out. He was angry with himself for not having predicted and prevented the incident but also found himself incredibly angry at the officer in question as his eyes continued to stare at the purple bruise on Jyn’s side.

His eyes flitted back to hers, the gaze defiant and steady. But so pain filled despite the fact that not a single tear fell. How had he not seen that when he first came in?

He knelt before her as confusion flitted across her young face. “This act was unforgivable Jyn. What do you wish for me to do with the officer?”

“Wait you…you just believe me?” frowned Jyn as she dropped her shirt.

“I find myself to be very good at detecting liars and you are not one. Besides, I’m sure you know I can confirm your story through security footage,” Thrawn replied evenly. “Now, what do you think is a fitting punishment?”

“Let me at him again,” growled out Jyn, her confusion quickly replaced with anger and the fuel that had led her to getting in those two prior punches.

“Certainly,” said Thrawn. He stood up and held out his hand. This time she took it as he walked over and opened the door.

Despite the almost certainly broken rib, Jyn acted fast. She kicked the man right under the knee cap, the blow hard and unexpected, causing the officer to fall down. Once he was within reach, she reared back her hand and punched him again. He would definitely have two matching black eyes now.

“That way everyone knows you got beat by a nine year old!” she yelled at him with a triumphant smile. However, it faltered again as she looked to Thrawn as if she expected him to go back on his word.

All he did was give her a gentle smile though and take her hand again. “Come. Let’s get that rib looked at.”

She nodded and they began walking towards the medbay. Jyn held herself well and if Thrawn hadn’t known of the damage, he wouldn’t have been able to tell how much each step pained her. However, he did see and found himself rather impulsively picking her up and holding her close the rest of the way there.

It was only after she was treated and put in a bacta-tank that Thrawn realized she hadn’t struggled or argued over him carrying her. He should have noticed that and immediately counted it as another small victory for himself. The fact that he hadn’t held some fascinating implications.


	8. Holding onto Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you as always because it means a lot that people are interested in this and it is honestly your wonderful kudos and comments that have kept me going!

Thrawn watched Ero with barely concealed amusement. They were having dinner, just the two of them, and as usual Erso was using his numbers and statistics and research to protect himself. It was this alone time that Thrawn used to study Erso, much like he used the abuse he threw on Krennic as a time to study the Director.

He could tell that Erso despised each and every moment they were alone, even more so now as he fought for Krennic’s protection. He had already given up trying to ignore the need to protect, the caring nature he felt towards Krennic. Thrawn suspected that his admission all had to do with his end goal. Why worry about what was happening in the moment when they would all be dead anyways?

And yes, Erso was hoping for death.

It was not his end goal but Thrawn knew that if it resulted in his, Krennic’s, or even Thrawn’s own demise it wouldn’t have bothered the man in the slightest. It was a surprisingly cold view for a man that was doing everything he did based on emotion.

That was ultimately why Thrawn was finding it so hard to not chuckle at Erso’s naivety. A man as smart as he had to have known that he’d be found out one day, that he couldn’t possibly keep it all hidden. But then, he had assumed his dealings with Krennic would be the only thing he’d have to worry about. He knew had to manipulate Krennic, how to hide his true intentions. Thrawn was not so blind to Erso’s quiet charm and workaholic attitude.

He had already killed the scientists that had examined Erso’s work after all had come to the same conclusion. Thrawn knew about the error in the Death Star and now he fully understood why Erso had named the project Stardust.

It was all with the end goal of protecting his daughter, of ridding the galaxy from its greatest enemy, at least in Erso’s mind.

And Erso had no idea he knew. Thrawn wondered how far the man would break knowing his greatest goal had been so easily discovered, that all would be for naught, that his daughter was in Thrawn’s hold as they sat there now.

It would be an interesting study to see what a man like Erso would do in such a situation but Thrawn put aside his curiosity. No point of ruining his own end goal for the sake of that.

That meant for now, he would hide the fact that he knew of Erso’s plans and he wouldn’t even change the Death Star either. He could use the flawed battle station to his advantage, his plans evolving and changing as they continued their meal.

When Thrawn told Erso he was excused was when their conversation became somewhat interesting, the small streak of defiance appearing front and center in Erso.

“You’re not just a mad man,” Erso said as he stood.

“Not just?” questioned Thrawn with clear amusement.

“What you do is for a reason, not just for some sick joy,” growled out Erso. “Why Krennic? Why me? Why take control of project Stardust?”

“My dear Dr. Erso, if I’ve not revealed that to you now, why would you think I’d explain it now,” chuckled Thrawn. He stood as well and walked over to Erso, placing a gentle hand on Erso’ shoulder. The flinch showed that Erso’s small outburst had already disappeared. “Do not worry though. You will understand eventually Dr. Erso and when you do, I think you will find yourself incredibly grateful.”

He left ahead of Erso, his smile firmly set in place knowing that Erso’s resolve was crumbling. That was good. When Thrawn administered the final blow, he’d be able to build Erso back up into the man that Thrawn needed while keeping his genius.

With the dinner done, Thrawn gave himself a break from Erso and Krennic and went about examining a pet project of his involving the Ysalamir. He had purchased several from a bounty hunter that had used them to capture a Jedi at one point. Now Thrawn went about seeing how he might modify them to improve their range among other things. He had several on the _Chimera_ but his main batch was on _Lycia_ so he left for that ship after finishing his own set of testing.

What he didn’t expect was to find the ten hairy lizards crawling around his _Lycia_ suite with Jyn in the center of them. He recalled the interest that Jyn had shown when Thrawn had first introduced the creatures. It seemed that curiosity had gotten the better of her.

She gave him a defiant look as he walked in, a smirk on her young face. “You never said I couldn’t take them out of their cages.”

“I’ll have to strive to be much more…specific then,” Thrawn mused as he knelt down.

“This is Jax, Comet, Nebs, Gottie, Bink, Mark, Seven, Alpha, Sweet, and this one,” she grabbed the largest Ysalamir by far, “is Fatty.”

“You…named them?”

“Well yeah. They need names,” sighed Jyn with a role of her eyes.

“And you can tell them apart?” asked Thrawn.

“Of course. Jax is the strongest, Comet the furriest…” she went on and one and finished with, “and Fatty is the fattest obviously.”

Looking over them, Thrawn supposed they could be individualized, he simply hadn’t taken the time to notice. “That’s very nice Jyn but I need to perform several tests today.”

She let out a slightly mournful sigh but nodded. “Fine,” she said, drawing the word out long and clearly annoyed. Still, she draped two of the Ysalamir on either shoulder and picked up the one deemed Fatty before walking to the adjacent room where their cages had been set up.

“Jyn, make sure B-152 is put in the same cage he was in—”

“Bink,” she said stubbornly. “His name is Bink.

Thrawn looked her over before deciding to comply to her request. “Alright, will you please place…Bink in the proper cage.”

“But he doesn’t like being away from Alpha.”

It was almost tempting to role his eyes but Thrawn found that he couldn’t be truly angered by her actions, just a mixture of annoyance and feeling a bit charmed.

“You may…interact with them after I’ve finished my test and…Bink and Alpha may sleep in the same cage if they like tonight.”

Jyn’s eyes immediately lit up as she nodded in acceptance and finally moved Bink over. Thrawn expected her to go read or train, her most common activities, once he began his studies but she stayed behind instead, asking questions as she read the data and tried to understand exactly what each test meant.

Thrawn was only to happy to further her intellectual faculties but he saw the action as something else as well. It seemed that whenever he was aboard _Lycia_ Jyn chose to remain by his side the moment she knew, rather than sulking in her room or trying to avoid him. It seemed that his choice to appear as a friend to her was working and now she reveled in the days where he taught her new words from his world’s language or told her tales of the Chiss’ history that very few cared about.

As she became more and more attached to him, Thrawn hoped to soon break what remaining love she held for her father along with fostering the resentment and anger she felt for the man.

When Thrawn finally allowed her to take the Ysalamir back out, he returned her smile as satisfaction moved throughout him.


	9. The Culmination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a big thank you to everyone! It means a lot that so many people have read this and it's been a blast so far to write it! As finals approach, updates may be even further apart but I promise I'll do as much as I can. Thanks again and enjoy :)

Thrawn was in the game for the long run. He didn’t expect immediate results and knew that the finished Death Star would still take several more years. Because of that, he began to focus on a troublesome rebel cell in Lothal and for the most part left Krennic and Erso to their devices. He had set the stage, chained everyone to their designated tracks. Now he just had to wait until they reached a critical point, a point where their futures could be drastically changed.

With Jyn, he continued his companionship with her while also giving her the options of false outs. He made sure she knew she was welcomed to leave (not really but Thrawn could pretend for her benefit). He even offered to send her to the Imperial Academy when she grew interested in becoming a cadet herself. She had declined, but not for a reason that Thrawn had expected. Instead, he was pleased to learn she had declined because she didn’t want to leave him.

And so he became more to her: companion, father figure, friend, and now teacher. Her impressionable mind was only to willing to learn and Thrawn used his rank so that her progress was more than just personal gain. Distance learning he called it.

The project with the Ysalamir also proved fruitful. He kept the ten that Jyn had named intact while experimenting on others, knowing that harming them would likely devolve their relationship. Thus, it was those ten that remained and they proved their usefulness when they helped him to succeed in capturing a wannabe Jedi from that Lothal rebel cell. Now he almost always had one if not two of the Ysalamir on his person, something which Jyn amusingly mimicked, always picking the one designated as Fatty.

Not only that but the politics of the Empire were going swimmingly too. Thrawn planned and spoke with the Emperor and Colonel Yularen and Governor Tarkin and Governor Pryce while scheming behind their backs. As far as Pryce went, she wasn’t automatically dead like the rest of them. Thrawn suspected that he could bring her to his side once the Empire was his though he certainly wasn’t holding out on it.

During this moment of patience, of watching and waiting, Thrawn gained ground on his plans in two spectacular ways. The first was in the advancement of Erso and Krennic’s relationship.

It was fascinating watching the two. Erso had already condemned himself for death. Therefore guilt had begun to leave him, believing that ultimately his true goal of keeping his daughter safe would be achieved. He allowed himself to see his old friend again, to see the man that he had cared about and trusted all those years go.

Thrawn watched it all transpire, the culmination of the carefully forced enteractions between the two of them. He watched Krennic’s desperation and Erso’s careful, considerate reaction to each one. He listened to Krennic’s pained and fraught words.

“Don’t leave me again,” he said, “not ever.”

It was eye opening, seeing Krennic so vulnerable. It should have made him more human, perhaps others saw that. Maybe Erso saw it, saw the humanistic qualities and helped that to quell the remaining guilt. Thrawn saw that as well but he did not take it as a sign of redemption unlike some. He saw it as a sign that made humans so horribly weak and so incredibly dangerous at times. They didn’t know, didn’t understand how to let go. And Thrawn would be able to fully use that now. He could tell by simply watching the way Krennic clung to Erso, captured his lips, and kept repeating those words.

And in response to those words, as Krennic held Erso tight and didn’t let go, Thrawn saw the eyes of a dead man as Erso murmured, “I won’t. Not ever Orson.”

Thrawn knew what Erso’s heart was set on. He knew that Erso was giving into Krennic out of some false companionship for his final days while using Krennic to further that end. It was a great tragedy, one which Thrawn almost wished he could allow to happen. However, he needed their minds to further his goals and couldn’t let that happen.

He would allow this relationship to develop just a little bit longer however. He needed Krennic to fully think Erso his, his mind and body, and then Thrawn would reveal the truth.

Because of that, he gave them space, at least in the physical. Visually he continued to watch them constantly, to catalog their progression and to predict when it would be best for him to make his move.

That was the first way he gained ground. The second way was in discrediting Lyra Erso.

Jyn’s relationship with her father was rocky where as she only felt pure love towards her mother. It made since. She hadn’t known her mother as long and the circumstances she had been placed into gave her no reason to doubt her mother. It meant that the manipulation of her mother’s memory would be more difficult but again, Thrawn was in it for the long game.

He molded Jyn into what he needed and became everything she had ever wanted. Along the way, he planted the seeds of doubt, subconsciously encouraged her to transplant her anger from her father to her mother as he watched her grow.

And then came the tipping point. The brilliance of it all was that Thrawn didn’t have to tell her, not directly. He got her to come to the very conclusion that he had wished for.

“It was all her fault!” Jyn cried angrily, throwing a horrid tantrum that only a child her age could truly muster. “She took us from Coruscant! She took us from safety and papa’s good work! She got herself killed! Her fault her fault!”

And of course Thrawn was there for her, kissing her forehead, running his hands through her hair. “It’s alright Jyn. I’m here. I’m here.”

However, the tantrum was simply pure emotion and no thought. It was not until a few days later where she was calmer and of as sound a mind that a now ten year old could be. In that state of mind was when she tore the crystal from around her neck and threw it to the ground, shattering it and the image she had previously held of her mother. Now it was her mother who was the villain, that had filled hers and her father’s head with tales of fantasy, that had forced them away from everything.

Thrawn had begun to rebuild her relationship with her father and now knew exactly how to properly tear it down again. Jyn would turn on her father once his secrets came to light and then Thrawn would truly crush him and the man’s genius would belong to him.


	10. The Beginning of a Break Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Thrawn, Jyn, Krennic, and Galen all interacting! I think this has been my favorite chapter to write by far so I really hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading <3

“Could I see my papa?”

Externally, Thrawn simply quirked an eyebrow and looked at Jyn curiously. However, on the inside he was practically grinning. This was exactly what he’d been waiting for. Perfect.

“Well, he does work under me so I imagine it wouldn’t be to hard.”

“Wait! What?” yelled Jyn, her eyes alighting with anger and surprise.

Before she could go further though, Thrawn said, “Yes. He works on the _Chimera_ , my helm ship of this fleet. I didn’t tell you though because you didn’t ask.”

“He’s my dad! Why do you think I’d—”

“If I had simply thrust you into seeing your father while you were so angered by him, do you really think the reunion would have gone well?” He watched as Jyn faltered, her mind working through his words. He added, “I was waiting for you to be ready Jyn. That’s why I waited for you to ask.”

“Oh,” she murmured, eyes falling to the table. “I guess…yeah that does make sense. Sorry for yelling.”

“No apology necessary. I understand your frustration. But I imagine that since you have waited and come to terms with your father’s disappearance you are much more excited for a reunion, yes?”

Jyn quickly nodded her head, eyes bright and hopeful.

“In that case, how about lunch today?”

“Really?”

“Of course. I’ll get everything arranged and then I’ll take you to the _Chimera_ in about an hour. However, you won’t be able to stay long Jyn. Your father is a very important man and he has a very important job in keeping the Empire, and even you, safe. You understand?”

She nodded again, so fast that it looked like she was trying to give herself whiplash. “But I can see him more often now, right?”

“Of course.”

Letting out a cry in delight, she rushed over and hugged Thrawn. “Thank you thank you thank you!”

“No need for that Jyn. I enjoy seeing you smile so,” Thrawn murmured as he ran a hand through her hair. Of course, those words were said as part of the game, but he interestingly enough found himself truly meaning them as well. Nevertheless, he focused on this next phase of his plan first and said, “I’ll be back to get you in an hour Jyn. Make sure you’re presentable by then.”

“I will,” she promised.

Thrawn then removed himself from the room and began to have everything set up. He had orders to move Erso to his chambers about ten minutes early, simply to let his hackles rise. He also made sure that few, if any, knew where Erso had been forced to go. Hopefully that would catalyze Krennic’s own emotions so he’d come looking for Erso, setting into motion another series of events.

Once all was ready and Jyn dressed, they headed to one of the smaller ships and flew over to the _Chimera_. Jyn had Fatty on her shoulders as she almost always did and Thrawn this time had Bink and Alpha curled around his own neck. He didn’t expect to come across a Force user on board his own Star Destroyer of course but he had gotten into a habit of keeping the Ysalamir around at all times. It was amusing, watching small brained Imperial humans become even more alarmed and confused as they tried to understand him and how he could be such a high ranking Imperial. That and he knew it made Jyn look at him in a better light as well. If Thrawn was being honest though, he’d honestly grown a certain amount of fondness for the creatures too and he didn’t mind having them around.

Jyn messed around with Alpha a bit until they got to the _Chimera_ and headed towards Thrawn’s main quarters. He opened the door but didn’t walk in right away, allowing Jyn to make the entrance.

“Papa!”

Thrawn watched as Erso practically collapsed to his knees before grabbing hold of Jyn. A mixture of utter relief and fear passed through him. It made sense seeing as he’d probably thought he’d never hold his daughter again, but at the same time he was probably thrilled knowing she was alive.

“How are you—”

“Thrawn saved me from Saw,” Jyn interrupted, her voice going serious. “I’m sorry papa. I know you called him a friend. But you have to admit this is good. I wouldn’t have seen you if he hadn’t died.”

“Saw is…Saw is…”

“Dead,” Jyn replied evenly, jumping from his arms and looking to the table. “What’s to eat?”

It was clear that she was mostly unaware of her father’s torture. He was hiding it well after all, clearly not wanting to upset his daughter, but Thrawn had studied him enough to see how much the situation was getting to him. He was trying to figure out how long Jyn could have possibly been in Thrawn’s care and likely why she seemed to be unharmed.

Thrawn gestured to the table, explaining to Jyn and Erso what he’d had prepared before pulling out a chair for both. He turned to silence then, listening to Jyn chatter away, telling her father of what she had been up to while also asking what it was like being such an amazing person and important person for the Empire was like.

Thrawn noted that every time she mentioned the Empire in such a positive light it chipped away at Erso and Thrawn found he had to hide his smile behind his hands. There were so many questions the man so desperately wanted to ask but it was clear he dared not in Thrawn’s company.

The lunch was thus very enjoyable for Thrawn as he analyzed Erso’s behavior and speculated on his thoughts. Erso was of course dying internally but Jyn was blind to both of them, only finding herself in a casual catch up time with her father as she got to explain her knew Ysalamir friends and promised to bring one other than Fatty next time so he could meet them.

Again, Erso was at least successful in hiding his discomfort from his daughter and he was docile for the most part, knowing that he couldn’t be outright in his questioning and threatening of Thrawn as he so clearly wished to be. His daughter was right there after all and Erso now knew that if he angered Thrawn to much, he had an extremely successful way to punish him. And Thrawn would do it as well if Erso decided to cross him in this moment.

He wouldn’t have enjoyed it though but thankfully no need to harm Jyn came up as the lunch finally came to a close.

Thrawn allowed the two to say a heartfelt goodbye as Jyn said she didn’t want to pull him away from his ‘important work’ for to long. Erso didn’t try to prolong the stay, again being smart enough not to act out in that moment, and it seemed that it was his and Jyn’s queue to leave when suddenly Krennic came bursting in.

How utterly perfect.

Krennic was angry that Erso had been unexpectedly gone from the labs and had rightly assumed Thrawn had something to do with it. However, he managed to get out very few words when his eyes landed on Jyn. A multitude of emotions came across his face, confusion primarily and perhaps even a little bit of hatred as he was reminded of the person he blamed for taking Erso from him.

However, before he could say more, Jyn had rushed from her goodbye with her father to Krennic and-

Hugged him.

Thrawn found himself beaming at the scene. This was going even better than he had predicted. He watched as Erso paled, watched the way his shoulders had begun to tremble. Krennic, for once, remained silent as utter shock was clearly plastered over his face.

“Thank you,” Jyn said as she looked up at him. “Thank you for getting my papa back. I know you tried to get me to and I’m sorry I ran away. I didn’t understand you were doing good. But thank you for protecting papa.”

One quick glance and Thrawn could see Erso was close to collapsing again. The doctor’s mind seemed to have gone blank as only pure horror and heartbreak was written on his face. Thrawn couldn’t be happier at it. He had wondered if he would have to push the idea of fondness for Krennic onto Jyn’s mind but it seemed she had come to that conclusion all her own when she’d disowned her mother.

As Krennic only managed an awkward nod, still confused, Jyn pulled back and added, “It was good seeing you. And I’m happy I did so now and not before when I didn’t understand so much. I hope I get to see you more along with papa. And don’t worry papa! I’ll be back again soon! I have to go feed Fatty and the others though so I’ll let you get back to your work.”

She rushed over and gave her father a hug once more before hurrying out the door, fully expecting Thrawn to follow.

And he would, but not before giving himself the satisfaction of watching Erso’s heart fully crumble as he fell to his knees.

“I’m surprised Dr. Erso,” mused Thrawn, humor clear in his voice. “I would have expected more joy out of you after it being so many years since you last saw your daughter, especially considering she no longer thinks you abandoned her.”

He waited to see if Erso would say anything but the man was silent, tears welling in his eyes as he likely replayed the scene over and over again in his head. His daughter, his precious baby girl, running up to her mother’s killer and not only hugging him but thanking him for what he had done. After going through the plan with so many unseen changes, it was incredibly satisfying to see Erso’s anguish so clearly.

Turning from him and walking to the still shocked Krennic, Thrawn clapped his hand on the man’s shoulder and murmured, “Perk up Director. You just became the hero.”

Later, Thrawn would view Krennic and Erso’s toxic dance. He would watch Erso break down, watch as Krennic tried to comfort him even though he didn’t fully understand what had occurred. Erso would push him away, get violent enough to hit him and of course Krennic would punch back.

And poor, poor Erso would still have nothing better but Krennic to turn to. Krennic would try to leave, angered at Erso’ actions, but Erso would follow him all the way to his room, unable to be alone. Erso would try to explain it, explain why it was all so fucked, something which even Krennic would somewhat come to agree with.

Krennic would then grab hold of him, try and calm him with a kiss, and Erso would succumb to it, trying to find mindlessness and a void to where he could escape to as he only concentrated on the present and the physical.

Thrawn would view every second of it that night but for now, he walked out and joined Jyn in their trip back to _Lycia_ so they could feed the Ysalamir.


	11. The Curtain Pulled Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you as always for the support for this fic! I do want to say that with there being less than two weeks left before finals for me, chapters will be about a week apart. However, once school is over I will definitely be able to write more and wrap this story up (also we're past the halfway mark yay!).
> 
> Thanks again and hope you enjoy <3

The bond that Thrawn saw form between Jyn and Krennic was completely unplanned but ultimately very amusing and helpful. On the one hand, it was almost laughable watching how uncomfortable it made Krennic. Jyn represented the woman that had stolen Erso from him but he also clearly related to the young girl’s headstrong nature and inability to accept no as an answer. The only reaction that was more enjoyable was Erso’s own, the way his heart broke further and further every time Jyn hugged Krennic or said a kind word to him.

Jyn was being torn from Erso’s hands and heart, the wounds left behind festering and only growing beneath his skin. He was unable to tell Jyn of the true danger, to express his own ideas on what the Empire meant and how Jyn should run as far as possible when she got a chance. To avoid that, Thrawn made sure that the two were never completely alone and always had extra security measures put in place when they spent time together, assuring Thrawn that Erso wasn’t whispering his own agendas into her ears.

As the days turned into weeks and Thrawn continued the methodical manipulation of Erso, Krennic, and Jyn, he had to admit that it was time for a more tangible action to take place. Krennic was fully wrapped around Erso’s finger and had only become blinder to the man’s movement while growing more desperate to assure himself that Erso was his while Erso himself had become nothing but a cracked and broken shell and the sliver of hope and belief that he’d get away with his plans could finally be crushed. Finally, Jyn had grown attached to the Empire, to Thrawn, and she had finally learned stability and found herself a home once more. She’d already thrown away the shackles of her mother, attached herself to Lyra’s killer, and even grown to love her father again, only this time as an imperial scientist that she now thought of as a hero.

Yes, it was time to finally put Krennic’s and Erso’s twisted relationship to good use and to break Jyn’s connection to her father again, only this time more permanently.

Jyn and himself were already on the _Chimera_ when Thrawn chose to call Krennic in as well. Jyn had detected his more solemn tone but hadn’t said anything as she played with the Ysalamir on her shoulders, though her brow did knit with confusion at seeing Krennic enter as well.

Krennic noted how Jyn was there before turning to Thrawn and with his usual tone of ‘I have much more important things to be doing right now so get on with it’ as he asked, “You wished to see me Grand Admiral?”

“Yes, you and Jyn specifically.”

That clearly had Jyn’s confusion growing and Krennic’s interest peaking. When Thrawn gestured him to sit down, he did so with only some hesitance. Again, he glanced to Jyn, likely looking for answers but there was nothing there.

“Jyn, Director Krennic, I apologize for how long I have waited in sharing this information with you but I had to know for sure. And Jyn, I want you to know that if I had known of this sooner, I never would have reintroduced you to your father.”

Now they both knew this was about Erso. He watched the fear and uncertainty flicker in their eyes, watched Krennic fight with his tongue as he clearly wanted to snap something out. Thrawn allowed them both to fidget as he turned to a datapad and pulled up the information he needed.

“These are the plans to the Death Star,” Thrawn said, allowing his voice to drop in a truly saddened way. “I have had multiple experts look over it to make sure but…Krennic I think you’ll understand should you look closer.”

Technically, it was Krennic’s fault and his obsession for not noticing sooner but in this instance Thrawn did not wish to humiliate him. He needed Krennic on his side for what he would do to Erso.

Thrawn knew when Krennic had discovered the issue by only looking at his body language. The man froze up and then was quickly going from plan to plan, looking at the redesign, the careful transfer of the exhaust port, the problems and excuses that had all been lies, just words to buy Erso time to come up with the kill switch that would destroy the Death Star. When Krennic had looked and looked and finally couldn’t deny it anymore, the screen of the datapad cracked, blood dripping from his thumb and spreading like a spider’s web across the glass. How horrendously beautiful.

“What?” growled out Jyn. “What is it?!”

“I’m afraid your father has been trying to destroy the very project he is famous for. It would appear that Lyra Erso’s hold on him still very much exists. Galen Erso is a traitor.”

“No. No no no! You’re lying!”

Thrawn let Jyn have her tirade as Krennic remained silent, staring into nothingness. He waited until Jyn had somewhat calmed down to show her evidence as well. She shook her head continuously but it was clear she wasn’t actually denying the information in front of her. She was just angry. Angry and sad as the respect she had regained for her father fell away.

“I am not promoting this be made public,” Thrawn suddenly said, clearly to Krennic’s surprise. “For one, it would only assure Erso’s execution and for another it would likely ground this project for good along with affecting my career.”

Krennic would obvious make the connection that if something like this could affect Thrawn’s career, it would certainly ruin his.

“I don’t care! He should just go ahead and die!” Jyn yelled though. She was starting to cry now, her face red and the tears hot against her cheeks. “He-he was supposed to be a hero! He was doing good! He had me back! Why would he-why would he just throw me away-why—”

“Shh, it will be alright Jyn. You shall always have me,” murmured Thrawn as he pulled the young girl into his lap. He kissed her forehead, petted her hair. “All will be made right.”

“He should die! He doesn’t—”

“I can’t do that Jyn. His mind is to valuable,” Thrawn interrupted. “But do not worry, I will make sure he pays dearly for what he has done. In the end, he will never wish to leave the Empire or you again.” Her tears lessened though they still stained his uniform as she curled against him. He added, “Rest will do you good in this moment. Let me take you to bed,” and stood up to take her to his room. After tucking her in with little complaint, he went back to the main room where Krennic still waited.

“What do you plan on doing to him?” asked Krennic, his voice rough and low. He sounded like he’d been crying or screaming even though Thrawn knew he hadn’t been. The emotions that came through were clearly mixed, uncertain. He didn’t know what to do.

“Would you like the truth Director or a carefully worded lie?”

“Don’t play games with me Thrawn. Not now?” the man hissed.

The tone was something Thrawn would have usually punished him for but in this instance he simply moved closer and said, “His mind will be heavily tried, a reconditioning if you will. Obviously not to far to break his intelligence, otherwise he’d be useless, but his spirit will be shattered and if you so desire, you may pick up those pieces.”

Krennic frowned at his choice of words, at first only more confused. Then understanding fell on him as he latched onto Thrawn’s tone and launched himself forward, “You fucking bastard—”

His yell and actions were cut short however as Thrawn got a hand around his throat, cutting off the words as he pinned him against the table. “Now Krennic, you wouldn’t wish to wake Jyn, would you?” He smiled, pleased at the Director’s understanding. He let up on the choke, though only enough for Krennic to barely whisper out the words.

“You want me to pick up the pieces. You wanted…you wanted this,” gasped Krennic. “You’ve known about these plans for ages you just…you were playing us.”

“Yes I was,” murmured Thrawn, “and you will continue to play your part like the good pet you are.”

“Why the hell would I do that?”

Thrawn pressed their bodies together, trapping Krennic there as he finally let go. He softly stroked Krennic’s cheek and said, “Because Erso’s utter loyalty to me and the Empire will spread to you as well. You shall have complete control over the man you’ve obsessed over for so long and with that will come power and the credit that you deserve.”

He pressed their lips together, the move not sexually charged but more so a signing, like that of a contract.

When he moved away Thrawn added, “And should you cross me in anyway, know that everything you hold dear will be ripped from you, slowly and painfully. Do not worry what happens to Dr. Erso, Director. What matters is what you’ll have when he is returned to you.”

Thrawn took a step back, the move almost an invitation for Krennic to do something else, to attack maybe, to argue, to do anything. A better man certainly would have but Krennic was not one. He was greedy and jealous and controlling and all he did was rub at his throat before swiftly turning on his heels and leaving. Whatever purity that had once resided in him as a boy, whatever it had been that had drawn Erso to him in the first place, that was long gone and dead but soon, that wouldn’t even matter to Erso.

And now, finally, Thrawn could put Erso in his place.

He went to the labs with two deathtroopers, ordered everyone else out, and then had the two troopers grab Erso. The look on his face showed Thrawn that he knew he had been found out and though there was so much regret there, it was also filled with relief. The man thought he would die, that he would be reunited with his dead wife. How wrong he was.

“Erso, I would like you to know that your daughter has fully turned from you and that what is about to happen to you, Krennic has approved of,” Thrawn calmly said. He watched in amusement as Erso tried to fight the troopers’ grip on him, the relief quickly turning to fire as he realized that death was not coming for him.

“Whatever it is I’ll fight it! I won’t work for you or the Empire ever again and I’ll get my daughter back! I will!”

“Dr. Erso…Galen,” murmured Thrawn, his smile still firmly in place, “after what I do to you, you will be begging me for work of any kind, for companionship of any kind, and should I ask you to make a weapon of genocide, you will do it with a smile on your face.”

And with that, he let the troopers take him away to the carefully planned cell. After much research on methods of torture along with the human mind, Thrawn had found that solitary confinement and a lack of stimulants could be detrimental to a person. Obviously, the methods might take long with Erso as the man was continuously stuck in his head but even he was human and soon it would affect him.

White, sound proof walls, a constantly bright light, white clothes, white sheets, white everything. Pills and water, enough to last far longer than needed, bland as bland can be. No windows, no people, no interactions, and nothing sharp enough to kill himself with. The first sign would be watching Erso’s sense of time break down, something which usually happened within the first twelve hours but which Thrawn suspected might take as long as twenty-four or thirty-two for Erso. Either way, he would break and Thrawn would finally have what he wanted.

In the meantime, Thrawn decided he would attend one of the galas on Coruscant. He had been absent from the political sphere of the Empire for quite some time and he needed to examine those in power to better understand who would side with him once he took control of the Empire and who would need to be eliminated.

He’d take both Krennic and Jyn with him as well. For Jyn, it would hopefully lighten her mood and distract her from the problem with her father. For Krennic, it would help to demonstrate just what kind of power Thrawn was offering him and would likely cement his acceptance of what was happening to Erso.

Yes, finally all this hard work would pay off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Announcer voice: "And in our next update Jyn, Krennic, and Thrawn look to have fun in Coruscant as Erso loses his mind! Plus a cameo appearance from a certain pilot, oh who could it be?"
> 
> Haha, sorry for the silliness but yes, a certain pilot will appear. I wonder if you all will guess who? Anyways, thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!


	12. When Red Eyes Meet Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter just happened to flow really easily and it ended up being longer and coming out faster than I expected. Again, that being said finals are fast approaching and I personally have a week left before they hit so the next chapter will probably take a week. But don't worry, I'll work to get it up sooner if possible.
> 
> A huge thank you to everyone continuing to read this, both old and new, and I hope you like this chapter (I had a lot of fun writing it and it definitely did some twists that I wasn't expecting when initially writing it). So thank you again and enjoy <3

Thirty-one hours had passed since Thrawn had put Erso into his cell. Already he was refusing to take the pills and water he had provided but that was no issue. While Erso slept, Thrawn simply had a gas administered that assured he was knocked out and then all nutrients and water needed were fed to him through a tube. Obviously a human couldn’t survive on this kind of meal plan forever but it would keep Erso alive long enough for his mind to break and would help to break down his senses of time and reality as he likely calculated out when he should have perished only to not have.

When awake, the man was still silent by this point and simply lying in bed. Usually people began to exercise around the six to ten hour mark simply to have something to do and then started to talk or associate humanistic qualities with the objects around them between sixteen and twenty hours. However, due to Erso’s ability to become lost in thought, Thrawn had suspected that Erso would hold out longer. Nevertheless, Erso’s mind was not infinite and without external stimulus, it would begin to fold in on itself. The key was leaving him in there long enough so that his spirit and personality was broken but not his intelligence. The entire process could very well destroy that too but it was still the path most likely to succeed.

Thrawn himself couldn’t spend all day just watching Erso though and eventually turned off the feed to go join Jyn and Krennic in the main room of their Coruscanti suite. He would check on Erso again tonight but if a problem did occur, contingencies were in place to combat them.

As for Jyn, she was doing remarkably better with the change of scenery. There was still an obvious sense of sadness and betrayal there but she managed to push it aside for the moment and to focus on Coruscant. After all, the planet had once been her home and though she could barely remember that time, she was curious as to what had changed and what the place was like.

Thrawn had already taken her on a tour of several of the highlights of Coruscant and the gala had occurred last night which she had enjoyed immensely. Even Krennic had behaved himself after some carefully worded threats and because of that Thrawn had allowed him to come along for the more important meetings. The only hiccups were some comments from Tarkin that clearly riled up Krennic but Thrawn managed to keep him in check before he could act.

Now Krennic sat in the suite, reviewing project Stardust as Jyn played with the Ysalamir they had brought, Seven and Gottie and of course Fatty. Today Thrawn was going to show Jyn the Imperial Academy. It would be less fun and more of a test as she was to go through several simulations and take several tests so that Thrawn could gage where she stood after the lessons he’d been doing with her. He already knew she was far ahead of what her class would be but it was best to get an accurate result and to see if there were any new candidates he should be looking out for. That’s what Krennic would be doing in the science and engineering divisions, particularly with the soon to be graduating class seeing as they would need more bright minds as project Stardust was finally able to accelerate without Erso’s carefully planned interferences.

“Jyn, it’s time to go to the Academy,” said Thrawn as he stepped towards her and bent down near Seven and Gottie. Seven slithered up his leg while he neatly placed Gottie on his shoulder. As Jyn took Fatty, he added, “Krennic, I want five potential candidates for joining project Stardust by the end of the day. From those five I’ll narrow it down to two.”

“Understood,” he said, getting up to put away the datapad and straighten his uniform.

When Thrawn walked out, the two followed him, Jyn with an added jump in her step, curious and excited for the Academy. She had already expressed her displeasure at having to take ‘stupid tests’ but she was looking forward to the simulators and interacting with kids her own age.

Thrawn went with her on the tour of the building but left her during the actual tests to look through the top students that would soon graduate. He read their files, visited them in class, and made notes on those he was interested in keeping for his own fleet. When he was content with the information he had gathered, he headed back to Jyn who should have finished her final test by then.

He found her in the mess hall, the room mostly empty due to there being classes at that time. She was with the instructor Thrawn had left her with but two boys, one close to Jyn’s age and the other closer to being a man and possibly even part of the current year’s graduating class, were seated there as well.

“I don’t care whose charge you are, that kind of behavior is unacceptable. And you Antilles! No matter how high your scores are you’re not becoming an officer with that kind of attitude!”

Antilles, the younger boy, looked almost ready to roll his eyes, clearly not impressed with the instructor or his words. He looked like he’d heard the speech a hundred times over. However, he did freeze up upon seeing Thrawn, clearly recognizing him to be a much more formidable authority figure. The older boy, who Thrawn saw had a black eye and looked vaguely familiar, looked even more terrified but Jyn simply jumped up and ran to him.

“It’s good to see you!” she said with a quick hug. “I want you to meet my new friends.”

“Friends!?” sputtered the instructor. “Grand Admiral, these three adolescents caused a horrendous disturbance—”

The man cut himself off at seeing Thrawn’s glance. Thrawn then looked back at the two boys, the older still looking terrified though Antilles’ terror had been replaced by confusion and curiosity at seeing Jyn run up to him.

“Jyn,” Thrawn said calmly as he looked down, “how were your tests?”

“I aced them,” she said proudly. “Well, most of them. I did get some of the terminology wrong on one of the test tests and I need to work on droid binary but otherwise it was good. And I did well on all the simulations! Except flying but that’s where I met my friends and they gave me some really good tips.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Thrawn said “Now, may I ask how you met these friends?”

“Grand Admiral, this girl got involved in—”

“If I need your opinion, I will ask for it,” Thrawn said, silencing the man with his cutting tone. “Leave us for now and have the data of Jyn’s progress sent to me.”

“Ye-yes Grand Admiral,” the man managed to get out, thoroughly put back in his place.

Thrawn watched him leave with a narrowed gaze. The man had simply irritated him but that was enough for him to mentally make note of him and his actions. Perhaps a demotion would be punishment enough to learn how to speak to a superior. With that in mind, he turned back to the two boys and smoothly sat down, analyzing their faces and reactions for several silent moments.

Jyn patiently waited, sitting next to him and petting Seven who was on his right shoulder.

Finally Thrawn focused again on Antilles and said, “Tell me what happened cadet.”

“Uh…well sir Jyn was doing the piloting simulation. I was giving her some pointers when he joined too but some kids laughed at him calling him a coward,” Antilles said. “Jyn gave a really cool speech but those dunderheads probably don’t even know how to read. They fought us anyway but we managed to win.”

Not too surprising considering Jyn’s penchant for violence before talking. Nevertheless, Thrawn was curious about the supposed ‘speech’. “And what did you say Jyn?”

“I said just because he has one of the lowest kill rates doesn’t make him a coward. He has the highest percent in crew survival after all,” Jyn said. “Being unable to kill doesn’t necessarily make you a coward, especially when you’re unwilling to leave another man behind. It’s just a different kind of bravery.”

“An interesting philosophy,” Thrawn murmured, genuinely fascinated with her way of thinking. “You never cease to surprise me.”

Jyn hummed happily.

“And after this show of words?”

“Well, like Wedge called them, these idiots didn’t get it. They called Fatty creepy and then punched him but Wedge and I managed to knock them down a peg even though it was two against four,” Jyn said, showing off her only slightly bruised knuckles. Good, she’d been using the proper form he had taught her.

“And you,” Thrawn said, finally turning to the older boy. “What is your name?”

“Cadet Rook sir,” he mumbled.

“Do speak up. Your first name?”

“Bodhi, sir,” the boy said, finally having the guts to look him in the eyes.

The boys eyes were practically black and yet not cold in the slightest. Instead, they looked to be forged out of some great volcano, the rocks still hot to the touch. Thrawn had a great urge to collect the boy, to add him to his paintings and sculptures. He was beautiful and would likely grow even more so.

“And your kill rate?” Thrawn asked once the boy became to uncomfortable with the extended gaze.

“Zero sir,” Bodhi stuttered though he managed to speak up this time.

“Your rate of fire?”

“Zero.”

“And yet, you have some of the most evasive piloting skills this academy has seen,” Thrawn murmured.

“Sir?”

Thrawn hadn’t recognized the face, particularly with that black eye, but he did remember the name from the reports he had recently reviewed. “You will be graduating this year, won’t you?”

“Yes sir,” Bodhi quickly said.

“Hmm, talents like yours should not go to waste. A gunner in need of a pilot would be a good choice for you, seeing as you are unable to fire a shot.”

“They-I was told I’d likely be a cargo pilot,” mumbled Bodhi.

“And if we did not have cargo pilots, this Empire would collapse,” mused Thrawn. “They are important but your talents far surpass such a job. After your graduation, I’ll have you transported to my fleet.”

Bodhi looked to have gone into shock while Antilles hit the elder in the shoulder hard. “A Grand Admiral’s fleet!? That’s great Bodhi!”

“Si-sir,” stuttered Bodhi, “there are certainly better candidates—”

“Narcissism is unsightly but so is selling oneself sort,” interrupted Thrawn. “You will be transferred to my fleet in three months time. Or would you deny a Grand Admiral?”

“Of course not sir!” Bodhi quickly said. “I-I’m honored by your words.”

Thrawn simply gave a small nod before looking over at Antilles. “And you are in your second year at this academy, correct? Eyes set on being a TIE pilot?”

“Yes sir,” Antilles said, appearing somewhat surprised that Thrawn knew anything about him.

“A dangerous job indeed, but I imagine you’ll do well in such a position. Should your scores remain consistent and your instructors impressed, I could do with a man like you on my fleet.”

Antilles’ eyes shown with wonder. “I won’t let you down Grand Admiral!”

“I am happy to hear that,” Thrawn murmured as he finally stood up. “Myself and Jyn must say goodbye for now however. Until our next meeting cadets.”

Both stood and quickly bowed to him though moments later Jyn assaulted both with a quick hug. Bodhi took extra time to say goodbye to Fatty, apparently having grown attached to the creature. He was such an utterly innocent being himself, yet full of potential with the right or even wrong push. Thrawn could easily imagine the boy joining the rebels if the right amount of faith and trust was placed in him. That possibility presented some level of danger that Thrawn wished to combat and to see what he could do to those warm, black eyes. He looked forward to the day in the coming months when Bodhi Rook would joined his fleet.

“Come Jyn.”

“I’ll see you soon Bodhi and don’t worry Wedge! I’ll make sure to message you ever day until you graduate!”

Wedge grinned and waved back as a sweet smile went over Bodhi’s lips. Thrawn then guided Jyn off, promising they would have a spectacular dinner before they finally left Coruscant.

After the dinner, Thrawn took time to properly look over Jyn’s report, pleased with her progress. Despite her age, she was certainly more advanced than the people she would have known as classmates if she had chosen to go to the Academy. Her strategic understanding was also quite excellent and now Thrawn knew what he would do with her.

With Erso breaking bit by bit, Thrawn soon wouldn’t need Jyn but he had found the idea of throwing her away rather detestable. After all, she had come to understand the philosophy of the Empire, why it and not the rebels should control the galaxy. She was incredibly bright and resourceful, strong too, and it would be such a waste to get rid of her now. Of course, Thrawn had to admit that fondness had grown with the girl and even the thought of harming her if needed was no longer appealing. He would still do it should he ever have a need but he had to admit that absolutely no pleasure would come out of it.

He was too proud of her, not just the changes he had influenced in her but for who she individually was as well. Family…he hadn’t had a family in so long and hadn’t thought of starting one for even longer and yet…here she was. A gift that he hadn’t truly seen until now.

With that thought, he finally closed out of her profile and began to look over Krennic’s candidates before finally looking in on Erso. Looking over the recorded time, his sleep pattern had already been disrupted and he was now doing simple exercises on the floor. He didn’t have the will to simply wither away and die. Even despite his circumstances, he understood his daughter was still out there and he still carried some small form of hope in regards to ending project Stardust.

And now his mind forced him to workout, to do something, as he counted out loud.

It was the beginning of the end for Dr. Erso.


	13. Denouncing a Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I want to give a huge thank you to those reading this. Also, since the first chapter was a prologue and the last will just be a quick epilogue, I figured I'd add a few more chapters so instead of 20 you get 22 now! Yay!
> 
> Also, I drew the ysalamir (poorly I might add) but if you're interested I posted them here: http://changethecircumstances.tumblr.com/post/160015800250/thrawns-and-jyns-ten-ysalamir-from-my-fic
> 
> Anyways, thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy! This chapter is a bit more Jyn centric again but don't worry the next one is all about Krennic *evil laughter*

Thrawn watched Erso recite equations over and over again, his eyes flitting around the room, searching for something, anything. He had already begun to question how long he’d been there, the time simultaneously long and yet no more than an hour at the same time. Erso had deduced that he should have died from dehydration by now and rightly assumed that Thrawn must be giving him what he needed while he slept. So now he was forcing himself to stay awake, to keep his mind busy, moving around, constantly talking, becoming his only friend.

But he wouldn’t stay awake forever. He’d fall asleep and live another day despite what he so desperately wanted.

With today’s surveillance done, Thrawn closed the feeds and headed towards the training room where Jyn was waiting. She was finishing up the wraps on her hands and her hair was tied up in a bun. It had been a while since they had done a good training session but since coming back from Coruscant, Thrawn thought it was a good idea considering all the testing he’d forced her to go through.

Jyn was definitely excited. Despite the interest that came with the history and strategy and language lessons and everything else, it was the physical fighting and training that Jyn enjoyed far more. Thrawn always began with hand to hand practices having already drilled into her head that one should never completely rely on a weapon other than one’s own hands and words. They’d practice her accuracy with a gun later and her use of a baton but for now it was just punches and kicks, blocks and take downs.

They hadn’t truly talked about her feelings and Thrawn thought of this as a good opening, knowing that the sparring would loosen Jyn up and make her more willing to speak. Bottling it up wouldn’t help anyone and Thrawn wouldn’t be able to be positively sure if the tie between father and daughter had been broken unless she spoke. If Jyn wished, she could try and reconnect with Erso after his reconditioning but for the moment he needed the opposite.

After going through the usual forms, Thrawn let the training bots have her as she pushed herself farther and farther. It was only when her exertion became exhaustion and she only barely managed to evade a blaster shot that Thrawn finally powered them off.

With Jyn bent over, sweat dripping down her small body as each breath seemed to shake her entire form, Thrawn calmly asked, “Are you alright Jyn?”

“Al-alright?” she gasped before taking in a lungful of air. It took her several moments to really catch her breath as she added, “My papa is a traitor. How could I possibly be alright?”

“I understand it’s a difficult thing to be faced with Jyn, but I need to know where you stand with your father.”

“I’m angry at him! What more could you want?”

“But that’s not everything Jyn, is it?”

Silence stretched between them in the simulation room as Jyn grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

“There is anger there,” Thrawn softly said as he walked over to her, “but despite what some think, anger is not released by simply beating another to a pulp.”

“Are you talking about the cadet from the Academy?” asked Jyn with a narrowed gaze. “You are, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“He called Bodhi a coward and Fatty a freak!”

“He did and I am not saying that he didn’t deserve punishment, or that you were in the wrong for what you did,” Thrawn replied. “If anything, I again find myself extremely proud of you, both for living by your interesting philosophy and for being able to handle such a variety of situations. Even if you do use your fists a bit to much.”

That last line was said almost teasingly and Jyn shot back a shy smile before any awkwardness came over her again.

“Nevertheless, if you do not express your feelings in a healthier manner then your brashness could prove harmful rather than helpful and the last thing I want is for you to get hurt.”

“You already did that,” muttered Jyn, wiping at her face again though this time it was harder to say if it was sweat or tears she was getting off. “You killed Saw when that was all I’d ever known and you fixed my relationship with my papa only for that to fall apart too.”

“My goal was not to hurt you in either of those instances,” Thrawn calmly replied. At least not for the most part.

“I…I know. You were just….you were trying to help me but it’s just…with papa he…I should be so angry with him but I’m just…I’m not.”

Not having expected that, Thrawn stated, “You just stated that you are angry at him though. Did you lie?”

“No! Well…I mean maybe. It’s just, I’m not angry at him alright! I mean…I know I just said I was but I’m mad at…at myself for not being mad,” she mumbled, her cheeks flushed and tears still coming.

Thrawn simply cocked an eyebrow and gestured for her to continue.

“If…if I was angry it would mean I care. That I care what happens to him or what he thinks or just…just anything but I just…I can’t…can’t feel anything. I don’t…don’t care about him and is…is that wrong…wrong of me…” she stuttered off as her tears started to fully come now. “Does…does that make me a bad person?”

“Oh Jyn, not in a million years,” murmured Thrawn as he eased down and pulled her close. “I would say that Erso doesn’t deserve you, not for what he did. But even so, I stand by the idea that you make your family. You are not born into it. Sometimes you are lucky and those things coincide but that is a rare thing indeed. Feeling anything at all towards your father is wasteful of your time anyways. He doesn’t deserve you.”

Jyn’s tears began to ease up at that as she sniffed and hiccupped before lying against Thrawn’s chest. “You care about me though. You’ve taken care of me.”

“You take care of family Jyn and I decided to choose mine.”

“I’m family?”

She looked up at him with large hopeful eyes tinged by red. There was a desperation there, something that struck at Thrawn’s core. He was drinking her in, how utterly wonderful she was and how lucky he was that he had found her and chosen not to torture her in the beginning.

However, she took the silence as hesitance and quickly jumped up. “I’ll-I’ll kill every rebel for you! I’ll even kill other Imperials if they turn against you! I’ll shoot my papa if it just—”

“Jyn, my ch'at ch'acah bah in'a, I am honored you would do such a thing for me,” murmured Thrawn. “However, you needn’t promise such things.”

“I’ll…I’ll still promise though! Because you do selfless things for people right? For those you love?”

“We do,” replied Thrawn.

She nodded, satisfied with his answer before going near and hugging him again. “I am family?”

In the most unlikely turn of events she was. Jyn was family. “Yes, you are.”

Humming happily, she finally seemed to relax against him. Some of her tears and snot got on his shirt but he didn’t mind, content in holding her close. After a moment of silence, she asked, “What does chat chata bana mean? I don’t think you taught me that Chiss phrase yet.”

“Ch’at ch’acah ba in’a,” Thrawn corrected her with an amused smile. “Its literal translation would be along the lines of ‘the love of one’ but in my culture it is a very important phrase. It is only used for those most important to a Chiss.”

“Say it again.”

“Ch'at ch'acah bah in'a,” he replied, pleased at her liking of the words.

She repeated it, this time a little better as Thrawn chuckled and held her tight. “Do not worry Jyn. If you wish it, you will never see Galen Erso again. But even if you wish to see him, know that I will always be by your side.”

“Thank you,” she mumbled. “But I…I’m choosing my family. I’m choosing you. So can you just…permanently change my name to just Jyn? No last name, no nothing. Just like you. I don’t want to be an Erso anymore, not ever. I want to be me and I want to be yours.”

“You are already mine Jyn, in so many beautiful ways,” said Thrawn. “But I will change your records permanently if that is what you wish.”

“Thank you Thrawn.”

“You are quite welcomed.”

He sat with her for a moment longer, letting her regain her energy before the lesson continued. This time her concentration was much better and a lightness clung to her, a sense of freedom.

Afterwards, he allowed her to wander off as he went to check back in on Erso. Going over the past hours that Thrawn had been away, he saw that Erso had gone from chewing on his nail to actually ripping off some of his skin. Despite the pain and blossoming blood, something snapped in him and now Thrawn watched as he quickly and desperately began to write on the walls.

However, when his eyes finally flashed over what he had written, the symbols and numbers were gone, the organic material having been broken down so that the walls could return to their bright, white color.

“No…no no no!!!” A scream ripped through Erso’s throat as he tried again and again.

Each time though he was returned to the surrounding whiteness and nothing else. As sobs wracked his body, Thrawn hummed in pleasure, a smile stretching across his lips as Erso broke down, his voice practically raw as the cries tore into the room and not even their echoes were heard.


	14. Letting Krennic In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off, I just bought the new Thrawn book and if you like Thrawn then buy it cause oh my god it is amazing!!! Also is a real help to my muse haha.
> 
> Secondly, my final two exams are tomorrow (yay!!!) so from here on out I will hopefully be able to write a lot more. Will still have work but a hell of a lot more free time on my hand and I'll finally be able to focus back on this story again.
> 
> Thirdly, and finally, thank you to everyone who has been reading this as always! And, though again I'm absolute shit at writing graphic things, I can proudly say this is the most fucked up chapter I have written thus far. Enjoy!

Thrawn did not release Erso when he started begging.

There was hope in begging, a sense that the pain of it all could be lifted. Thrawn didn’t want Erso’s hope though. He wanted it gone, permanently. He wanted Erso to realize that the Force he prayed to wouldn’t help him, that luck and chance had ceased to exist. All that was left was Thrawn and if Erso experienced any mercy, any relief, it would be because Thrawn decided it and not because Erso begged for it.

In truth, Erso was only a footnote in Thrawn’s plan for the moment. There were plenty of other things to focus on. For instance, Jyn had already distanced herself from her father completely and she had now become fully committed to joining the Empire, wanting to follow in Thrawn’s own footsteps. There was also the need to prepare for the new recruits, the end of the Lothal Rebel system, and to finally bring Krennic up to speed with his plan.

After all, Thrawn had stopped Krennic from telling others of the flaw in the Death Star and had kept him from going about to fix the process. The Director wanted answers and wouldn’t stay silent for long. However, a grudging amount of respect had already blossomed thanks to Thrawn’s change in treatment at the gala among other things.

So Thrawn finally sent a request for Krennic to join him and the man did, his brow furrowed in annoyance though he at least kept his mouth shut for the moment.

Thrawn scratched behind Marks’ ear as he looked Krennic over. It was interesting to note that Jyn’s fondness for the Ysalamir had passed on to him in some small forms and he often found himself petting the lizards in moments such as this, when a deep amount of thought was  required. He needed to breech the subject tentatively and in the right way so that Krennic would undoubtedly agree with him.

“You wished to see me?” Krennic suddenly asked, his patience having already worn off.

Thrawn simply cocked his head in response and allowed Marks to slither back onto his right shoulder, opposite to Jax. Walking over to the main table, Thrawn sat down and Krennic followed, eyes trailing to the display of the Death Star that Thrawn suddenly put up.

“This Empire…I do not think it is the creature that either of us agreed to originally join,” Thrawn murmured. He could tell his words surprised Krennic as the human’s eyes snapped back to his. Before he could speak though, Thrawn added, “The Emperor held some amount of respect for you, for your ideas, but that was all the way at the end of the Clone Wars. Now he’s refused you at every turn and, if it wasn’t for me, you still would be stuck under Tarkin, a man that believes in this project as shallowly as our own Emperor.”

Krennic’s face twitched. It seemed instinctive to deny Thrawn’s words, at least regarding the Emperor. However, this time he didn’t try to jump to any conclusions, his mind quickly working through what Thrawn could possibly have planned.

“The Emperor used to appreciate my work a great deal more as well,” Thrawn murmured as he watched Jax and Marks slither onto the table, curling up together. “He allowed me to join the Empire, allowed me to rise through the ranks despite my species in the agreement that I would enlighten him to the dangers in the unknown region, that I would protect his Empire and in turn, the Empire would protect my people. I think we can both agree he has slipped his duties. Don’t you think?”

Krennic’s eyes lit up in understanding and he quickly spit out, “That’s treason! You can’t possibly—”

In one swift movement, Thrawn fully turned to Krennic and grabbed him by his chin, pulling him close. “What has he done for you? Hmm? He may have allowed you to start this little endeavor, he may have even allowed you to bring Erso into this back when he was a Chancellor, but his helpfulness has stopped there. As servants of the Empire, we work to cement its hold and to protect its people. Palpatine was once the orchestrator of that protection but he has since turned into a disease. This sickness is to high up, to influential, to ignore and his selfish goals are being felt throughout this Empire.”

“You’ll get us all killed,” Krennic managed, eyes still alight with shock and anger.

“Will I?” questioned Thrawn. “I have done more for this Empire, more for you than the Emperor has ever done. He has neglected his duties as leader of this Empire and if the Empire is to survive, it needs to evolve.”

“And you fancy yourself on top?”

“Yes, though I would gladly give up such a position if you could give me a better candidate,” Thrawn murmured, sarcasm dripping in his voice. “But please Director, be honest with me. You have never fully given yourself to the Empire. You have seen it as a tool more than anything, to get what you want. But it has not given you what you want. Only I have, is that not true?”

Krennic remained silent as his anger slowly slipped away. He couldn’t argue with that, silently acknowledging the truth in Thrawn’s words.

Thrawn let go of him and stood up, enlarging the image of the Death Star and moving it to the exhaust port.

“The Emperor, and those that would unequivocally detest my rule, can be wiped out in one move. When it occurs, the attack will be blamed on the Rebels and the people of this great Empire will rally for whoever leads with little questioning as they come to understand that we all share a common enemy. Those that would question will be silenced when they see a new and greater Death Star rise from the ashes and the Rebels will assure their own doom. They will see what they are blamed for. They will think the Empire weak and nearly dead and will use the ‘accident’ to attack. However, it will be too late for them to realize that success is not an option for them.”

He turned his eyes to Krennic, curious of the effect his words had on the man. There was still a set stubbornness in his jaw but Thrawn could tell he had already won Krennic over, had already spoken truths that were too great and too personal to the Director for him to ignore.

“Once Erso is released, I want you two to focus on the second Death Star. I’m sure I don’t have to tell you to be more vigilant this time around but it is incredibly unlikely that Erso will try to do anything. After he is released, he will never wish to leave your side.”

Silence stretched between them for a time and when Krennic finally stood, he growled out, “I wish to see him.”

“Certainly.”

The image of the Death Star disappeared and was replaced with a feed from Erso’s cell. For the moment, Erso had shoved himself into a corner. The sound was off but they could see words falling from his mouth, rambling and desperate as he rocked himself back and forth.

And Krennic’s reaction?

He said nothing. Despite the visible flinch at the appearance of the image, despite the way Krennic clearly wished to reach out, Krennic didn’t say anything because at the end of the day, Orson Krennic was not a good man. Anything that could be called pure had been twisted by time and greed, so much so that even upon seeing the results of Erso’s torture, he still did not speak out even though he believed the man in front of him was the man he loved.

“Erso will have nothing,” murmured Thrawn as he began to stroke the back of Krennic’s neck, before he harshly grabbed the man, pulling him close despite the momentary struggle it ensued. “No human contact, nothing to do, a lost soul.”

Thrawn pressed a small kiss to Krennic’s neck and smiled as he felt the man shiver.

“And there you will appear. His savior, his knight. He’ll cling to you like a second skin,” Thrawn continued, pressing their bodies together, hands moving lower. “All thoughts of Lyra Erso will be gone from his mind. He will beg to be touched by you, will do anything to please you.”

He felt the heat coming off Krennic’s skin, could feel his heart hammering in his chest as his hands finally made their way underneath the man’s uniform.

“How would that feel Krennic? Erso on his knees and begging you to touch him? He won’t care how. He’ll be as hungry for a kiss as he will for a fuck,” said Thrawn, his voice still slow and calm despite how Krennic’s own breathing sped up. “Or perhaps you’ll leave him on his knees, grab hold of his hair and control whatever pace you wish for.”

Thrawn moved as slowly as he spoke, almost languid. He could feel Krennic arching into his touch, trying for more.

“You’ll be able to keep him close, to kiss him through the nightmares, or perhaps you’ll throw him from your bed, watch him grovel and cry as he begs to not be left alone. He’ll allow it you know, for you to strike him, as many times as you wish. He’ll accept whatever punishment you give, do all that you say,” Thrawn said. “He’ll let you whip him until he bleeds, or perhaps you’d rather fuck him with the same results?”

He kept Krennic from moving faster, from doing anything but standing there as Thrawn stroked him, feeling Krennic desperately getting closer to a release.

“I think you’re imagining his lips on you now, needy, hoping to please. But you can’t truly imagine what it’ll be like because every time before he hasn’t been yours. Not fully. He’s never begged you to fuck him, never allowed just anything to happen, but he will now. You’re all he has.”

Thrawn went on to murmur all that Erso would do for him, to him, as he continued to work Krennic, to feel the man finally letting out needy whines and moans as he remained hard and tried to push against Thrawn’s own hand.

But through it all, Thrawn kept his eyes trained on the image of Erso, his own pleasure purely coming from seeing the man slowly lose his mind.


	15. Shattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thanks to school finally being done I figured I'd get this out as a little "yay no more school!" thing. Chapters probably won't be pumped every other day but I wanted to get this one out. As per usual, thanks as always and (if the next chapter goes as expected) there will be another guest appearance though this one I bet you won't guess haha. Hope you enjoy!

Nearly two months passed before Thrawn finally chose to let Erso out.

Seeing such a treat, such a gift, it wouldn’t have been possible if he had not been patient. With patience, even the most mundane aspects of life could become utterly wonderful.

His eyes moved over Erso. The long hair, the beard, the wild and desperate eyes. It was a beautiful transformation. The man that had once tricked the Empire into nearly destroying its greatest achievement was gone. The man that had risked it all to save his daughter was dead.

Looking at him, he could tell Erso didn’t believe the world to be real, this new setting, something other than the blinding, all encompassing white. While asleep, he’d been sedated and brought to Thrawn’s chambers but his mind was clearly still trapped in that room. Despite the visual and physical stimulations around him, his mind wasn’t accepting them, wasn’t taking a hint. At least not until Thrawn approached him and oh so gently caressed his cheek.

“Welcome back to the land of the living Dr. Erso.”

Thrawn remained still and watched as understanding and acceptance came over Erso. He smiled at the tears that streamed down the man’s face. They were not tears of relief, not the tears of a man whose last hope had been answered. Oh no. They were the tears of a man that had forgotten what another’s touch could be like, the tears of a man who’d forgotten other colors existed, the tears of a man that had come to not doubt his circumstances would change, but had fully believed they would never go away. As even time broke around Erso, his mad ramblings made it obvious that he’d become convinced he would spend eternity in that box.

Yet his reality had changed and was it of his own doing? Of course not. Erso had no say in his life. It was Thrawn that had altered his future and Thrawn alone who could do it again if need be. Oh Erso had learned his lesson well.

Thrawn took a step back, removed his hand. It was so amusing watching Erso chase after him, after the contact, the comfort, the skin. Thrawn could so easily do anything to him now and it was tempting, getting firsthand experience in analyzing just how far he’d broken him.

However, Erso, though his, was not his in this aspect. No, he would belong to Krennic in mind and everything but first, Thrawn would make sure Erso knew who would always truly hold the reins.

“Would you like to go back?” asked Thrawn as he stepped away again, avoiding Erso’s reach.

The man immediately crumbled to his knees, words falling from his mouth, the tears back. Thrawn let him grovel for only a moment before interrupting the tortured speech.

“Will you betray the Empire again?”

“No! No I am loyal to you! Forever loyal to you!”

And Thrawn hadn’t even encouraged that phrasing. “Yes, you are loyal to me. And should that loyalty ever fail, you’ll be placed back in the white permanently.”

“I won’t fail you! I won’t!”

“Not with the Death Star?”

“No! No never!”

So many tears, like crystals. They were made all the more beautiful due to how utterly honest they were. Erso was terrified of going back to the room. Of course, a possible out that Thrawn wouldn’t be able to control would be to kill himself but by this point Thrawn didn’t have to worry about it. Erso was already under the belief that such a thing was no longer possible. Whether he lived or died, whether he was allowed out or not, was all decided by Thrawn.

With all this confirmed and Thrawn’s own amusement subsided for the moment, he finally called for Krennic. The man knew what to expect, Thrawn having already told him the day he planned to release Erso.

Now, he watched as the director arrived and Erso was finally allowed the touch that he so desperately craved. Erso understood who was in control of his fate but his mind also understood that Thrawn would not give him the contact that he needed. He moved to Krennic immediately, those beautiful tears still coming. Thrawn was curious how Krennic would react, interested in whether he would turn to kindness or pain. For a moment, Thrawn fancied the idea of Lyra Erso still being alive and thought of how much more complicated this would all be with her. A worthy challenge perhaps but for now the only one Erso could find comfort in was Krennic. As for Jyn, if he hadn’t already come to understand that she was no longer his, he would soon enough, further cementing the idea that all he had left was Krennic.

As Erso gripped him hard, Krennic remained frozen in spot, anger and relief and other dangerous cocktails mixing behind his eyes. After his moment of hesitance though, he finally draped his arms around Erso making the doctor tighten his grip all the more.

“You may have the rest of the day to clean up Dr. Erso and to have him rehabilitated to his surroundings but tomorrow he works,” Thrawn said. He glanced to Erso to see if any hidden fire was there, to see if he would argue. The man only nodded eagerly and desperately, terrified of making a wrong move.

Krennic gave a respectful nod as well before pulling his cloak over Erso’s shoulders and guiding the man away. Erso was only to happy to lean into him, the fight from him gone.

A major part of Thrawn’s plan was finally complete. Galen Erso was broken and Krennic well whipped into place. His doctor and director, his pieces to command. There was still more to be done though. It was time to gather his other supporters, his colleges. But even once he brought more into his inner circle, even with both Death Stars on the right path, time would be the most important opponent.

But as always, patience would prove to be sided with the victor. Thrawn could wait.


	16. The Side Projects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always and I hope you enjoy <3

As Thrawn worked for the Empire, kept his section of it running, worked on destroying the rebels, welcomed the new recruits and uncovered specific details for his allies as he carefully brought those he would need closer and closer, another project blossomed forth. Technically two, both personal but in very different ways.

With Jyn’s own involvement with the Empire growing, and rather quickly, Thrawn knew that she would gain enemies and perhaps more than normal for the cutthroat environment. After all, he knew jealousy was already running high with some of the new recruits as she was accused of special treatment and favoritism (both which could be considered true depending on the perspective though still inconsequential considering that Thrawn wouldn’t have dealt with her if she wasn’t as intelligent as she was).

Nevertheless, her purpose had changed considerably from the puppet he had needed to control Erso. Now he cared for Jyn as well and that meant the dangers that could be presented to her mattered to him. After all, even with how skilled he was in combat, he still made sure to surround himself with competent soldiers. Because of this, he made sure to do a great deal of research and pull a great many favors as he looked for the right protector.

He found her near the Emperor, one of several being trained to be an Emperor’s Hand. She was Force sensitive, something of a plus as well. Though the Ysalamir helped to put himself and Jyn on the same playing ground as Jedi and others, there was still a chance that the Ysalamir wouldn’t be there or could possibly be killed. In that case, having someone Force sensitive would greatly help to protect Jyn.

It was difficult convincing Palpatine but Thrawn was able to make it worth his wild with more promises, promises that wouldn’t ever be completed once Thrawn’s plans were finished.

When all this occurred, Thrawn was on Coruscant, though alone for the moment. However, the young woman was soon brought to his chambers after the deal had been ironed out and he was finally able to speak with her for the first time.

He looked over her, eyes struck by the red hair and the matching fire in her eyes. “Mara Jade, it is a pleasure to meet you.”

She inclined her head. “I was told I was to be put into your service from here on Grand Admiral.”

“Yes. Your training is not done so for now that will be a large part of your day to day life. However, your primary objective is to be the guard to Cadet Jyn. You will meet her once we are on board the _Chimera_. Understood?” He watched to see her emotional reaction. After all, she was only a few years older than Jyn, eighteen her records said, and he also knew from those records that her hair went quite well with her personality. She wasn’t stupid however and though there was confusion in her eyes, she simply nodded again.

“Good. Your belongings have already been packed. If you’ll follow me.”

The trip back to the _Chimera_ would take several hours through hyperspace and though they weren’t alone, Thrawn knew the stormtroopers with them wouldn’t exactly provide any type of stirring conversation. The first hour was silent as Mara had read through her new charges’ file but now that it was done, Thrawn could tell she wished to speak. She waited for Thrawn to do anything but when he remained working on his own projects, she finally asked, “May I speak freely?”

“Certainly,” Thrawn replied, curious as to what she had to say.

“I feel that my guarding of this one girl is a waste of my talents.”

Thrawn remained silent and watched as Mara’s discomfort grew. The silence pushed her to keep talking, something Thrawn wished for. He found some of the greatest truths came when a person rambled.

“I understand that you think I still need training but I could be put to better use than just some bodyguard.” She hesitated but when Thrawn still didn’t speak, she kept going. “I’m a fighter. I’ve always been a fighter. The few times I’ve been at leisure I’ve been miserable. I want challenges. I crave them.”

Thrawn’s mouth twitched upwards at that. “If you think this will not be a challenge, I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised. But understand this, though a child and someone that can often succumb to this childish nature, Jyn is incredibly mature and intelligent. She is estimated to graduate in four years time, also a suitable time I think for your training. After this, she will be under my command and trust me, her missions will not be something as boring as a cargo personnel.”

Mara quickly looked back at Jyn’s file. Thrawn could tell she was mulling it over in her head and he could tell that she still didn’t fully believe him. Before beginning her training as an Emperor’s Hand, she’d been a mere servant. Becoming an Emperor’s Hand had been her out, her way to escape the greed and selfishness of the men she’d worked for. And Thrawn had taken that from her. At least she thought so.

“I assure you Mara, I was not able to reach such a rank because of selfish moves. I will not deny there is a fondness I feel towards Jyn and I have chosen you out of many candidates to watch her back because I believe you will be the most effective. However, do not believe that your future has been taken for you. If anything, should you prove yourself worthy, your future has become a much brighter and prosperous setting.”

Mara Jade did not fully understand those words of course. But she would. In time. And should she prove an effective guard and operative, she would find a place in the new Empire. And Thrawn would not have to worry of any remaining ties to Palpatine or the old. Mara had spoken the truth. She lived for the challenges, not for Palpatine or necessarily even the Empire. Should Thrawn prove to be a worthy leader to her, which he would, then he would not have a problem with her loyalties.

When they arrived at the _Chimera_ , Thrawn found Jyn talking with Bodhi Rook. As promised, she’d stayed in touch with him and Cadet Antilles and now that the elder had graduated and been assigned to his ship as asked, Jyn could often be found trailing behind him and asking tips on flying.

“I hope you’re not keeping one of our best pilots from his duties Jyn,” said Thrawn with a small smile. He of course knew when Bodhi did not need to be anywhere at that moment but then, he was Thrawn’s second personal project.

The young man usually would have been placed in some dull job, a simple ant of the Empire, or it could have torn him apart, his softer nature unable to coexist with the Empire’s. Then there was the fact that if he had met the right person, having someone put faith in him, building him up, Thrawn could see Bodhi turning to the side of the rebels. Perhaps someone like the old Erso could have done that, pushed Bodhi to betray the Empire. But the old Erso was no more and Thrawn had taken it upon himself to build the young man up, to believe in him.

He wanted to see what it would take to make Bodhi kill. He wanted to see the young man pull the trigger for the first time. He wanted to be there to view the fall out, to watch the man shatter because even when considering Bodhi’s beauty, nothing was truly more beautiful than when it broke.

For now though, Thrawn simply made sure Bodhi felt comfortable on the ship, that he continued to do his job well, and made the occasional remarks that made the young man blush that delightful shade that only humans could produce so effectively.

As Bodhi did just that now and quickly stammered he had a little break, Thrawn introduced Mara Jade.

Jyn gave her a careful look as she asked, “You’re supposed to be my bodyguard?” Thrawn had already told her of the new role and thankfully she hadn’t argued to much.

Mara nodded, giving the preteen an equally uncertain look.

“Well…I like your hair,” Jyn decided. “Can we fight?”

Mara looked somewhat taken aback not expecting that response. Thrawn chuckled, amused by the fire lighting up in Jyn’s eyes as she saw the possibility of another worthy opponent.

“I’ll even leave my Ysalamir behind today! I wanna fight someone who can use the Force!”

Mara looked to Thrawn but he simply gestured forward. “I believe you both could learn something from each other in this instance.”

As Mara took that as permission, Jyn quickly gestured for the young woman to follow her. “I’ll show you around the _Chimera_ while we’re at it too. That way you know where everything is and your quarters. Oh! And I can have you meet Fatty!”

Thrawn chuckled again before turning to Bodhi who he had been left with.

Suddenly with all the attention on him, Bodhi quickly said, “I really do have a break sir! Jyn just wanted—”

“It is alright Bodhi. I know you’re off at the moment. You’re about to go to Coyerti and help enforce the trade blockade, correct?”

“Yes sir. The estimated time is a week before they finally listen to the Empire’s demands.”

“Well, good luck then. Be mindful however. The rebels have been known to be particularly ruthless in that sector.”

“Of course sir.”

“Bodhi…remember what I told you,” Thrawn said with an easy smile, avoiding the temptation to make it grow wider as the young man grew uncomfortable.

“I…you’re my superior sir.”

“Very true. And in professional situations I must say I admire your politeness and respect. However, you are also a friend of my ward. In times like this, you are allowed to shed some of that professionalism. I know you certainly do it with Jyn.”

“Of course sir.”

“Now Bodhi…”

“Apologies…Thrawn,” the young man finally managed.

“Thank you Bodhi. But I still sense some hesitance.” He had waited to push, wanting Bodhi to grow accustomed to his new surroundings first. Enough time had passed though for Thrawn to begin opening Bodhi up farther, to work towards that breaking point.

“It’s just…why me?” Bodhi murmured. “I don’t understand why you’d bother with me. Nobody else thought I could do something like this and yet you’re willing to send me out on major missions.”

“I would not send you on those missions if I did not think you capable,” Thrawn answered honestly as he rested a hand on Bodhi’s shoulder. “You are much stronger than you give yourself credit for. I only wish for you to finally realize that.”

As Bodhi blushed further and looked down, Thrawn cocked his head to the side and murmured, “Have you ever thought of growing your hair out?”

“It-it would be against regulations. Wouldn’t it?”

“It would suit you. And I think an exception could be allowed.”

Bodhi blushed harder.

“Good luck on your mission Bodhi. I look forward to when you get back as I’m sure Jyn does too.”

The young man nodded before amusingly bolting, allowing Thrawn to go and see how Jyn and Mara were getting along. When he came across them, he was pleased to find the two sparring, a large grin on Jyn’s face.


	17. Intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for everyone reading this as we get closer to the end. I've loved writing this and all the feedback has been much appreciated!

Thrawn watched Erso frequently. He watched him grovel and whimper when pain and threat was thrown his way and he watched how he hid behind Krennic for protection even though he knew nothing could stop Thrawn should he wish it. He worked constantly, thankful for the opportunity to use his mind again, to move again, to be around others again.

Krennic wasn’t always gentle to him. Occasionally if Erso was to slow or it looked like he made a slip up Krennic would grow more violent. It was never enough to push Erso away though. He had nothing else.

As for Jyn and Mara, they were getting along quite well. Mara’s training was gradually improving and growing while Jyn was introduced to new forms of combat including training with a Force user. The only trouble came from when Jyn wanted to run off, mainly with the goal in mind of seeing if Mara could follow her and keep an eye on her. The young woman found it incredibly annoying but otherwise they got along.

Bodhi was also growing more comfortable in his new environment. His flying abilities were beginning to shine through and even though he couldn’t bring himself to fire a shot, he now had respect among the others thanks to his evasive maneuvers and quick thinking. Despite his young age, Thrawn wouldn’t be surprised if he soon came to command his own battalion soon.

Then there was the Lothal rebel cell that had been successfully crushed. Perhaps if Thrawn had been ordered elsewhere, the cell could have grown into a much more formidable opponent. However, as it stood the cell had been mostly that, a simple group of rebels trying to make a difference with misguided ideas. Now they were no more.

But as the two _Death Stars_ came closer and closer to completion, that was where Thrawn’s attention was forced too. That and his possible allies.

It seemed rare to find a human that was truly patient. Wilhuff Tarkin would be the exception, though sadly the man would not be a part of the new Empire. To much belief in the soon to be old emperor. But otherwise they always seemed so desperate to continue past things. They didn’t savor things, not really. Not art or culture, even their own, and they were always so desperate to get the next best thing. Patience…it was not something followed humans as it did Thrawn and others.

Because of this, he didn’t immediately bring many of his allies in, knowing their impatience could get in the way of his plans and his inability to control them completely could mean a slip up of theirs costing him. And so months continued to pass and those turned to years.

He was forced to imprison Erso once more when the doctor started to question what he was doing, when his conscious started to come back into play, but thankfully putting him back in line was a much faster process this time. Jyn also graduated as expected, becoming an actual operative of the Empire now and Thrawn’s promise to Mara Jade finally came to be as well. Being a guard to Jyn was anything but boring.

Then there was Bodhi’s own advancements as well, rising through the ranks, becoming a commander with troops of his own, then a captain. Yes, with so many important advancements going on around him, patience for his final goal was easy enough.

And finally, finally Thrawn was able to bring his allies together, to fill them in and to move forward in the final faces of the plan.

When they arrived on the _Chimera_ , Thrawn had Krennic meet with all of them and direct them to the meeting room except for one. There was one that Thrawn felt it only right if he meet with him personally.

It was clear Krennic was surprised when Thrawn showed up and was even more surprised when Thrawn said, “So nice to see my translator again.”

Eli Vanto smirked in response of the inside joke. “It’s good to see you too Grand Admiral.”

Krennic looked between the two of them but didn’t have time to ask as Thrawn guided Eli off to the others, Krennic following behind. Once at the secured meeting room, Thrawn took in every man and woman there. All were outsiders of the empire, by birth or skin or gender or a combination of the three. They had fought for their place, harder than many others, and even then the Empire had not properly provided for them.

In truth, in the room of outsiders the true outsider was Veers, the rich, high born Coruscanti. However, despite the fact that Thrawn was sure he knew this too, he didn’t say anything or act out. Though there hadn’t been natural obstacles in his way like the others, his closeness to the emperor had allowed a deeper understanding that they needed to reform the Empire. Palpatine’s duties had been lacking, his focus more on securing his life forever rather than the people around him. It was a foolish goal, one which Thrawn would make sure he paid dearly for.

Thrawn’s eyes moved about the room again, this time focusing on the pieces of metal pinned to their chests rather than their faces. Admirals, Vice Admirals, Commanders, Captains, Lieutenants, such a slew of ranks, so rare to see gathered like this. It was a fact that Thrawn had been extra careful about when choosing these allies. Obviously, it was important to have the top ranking men but there needed to be leaders in all factions. Thrawn knew that the lower ranks didn’t necessarily trust everything their superiors did and they had their own personal leaders that they trusted more so. That was why the group varied as much as it did and why it had such a better chance at success.

Putting up the plans of the _Death Star_ , something which all there except Krennic hadn’t seen, Thrawn begun to detail his plan to rework the Empire and kill the Emperor.


	18. Securing the Empire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you again for those reading this! It's been a blast and I'm sad to see it nearing its end but I think you'll like where it's going :) Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading <3

“You made this for me?” Jyn asked with a large grin.

“Of course,” Thrawn replied. He smiled, leaned forward and added, “We did this last year after all.”

“True, but you weren’t controlling an Empire this time last year.”

“And you think I’d let that get in the way of my time with you?”

“Well, I am only one person.”

“Yes, but even ignoring the fact that you have grown into a most successful and invaluable operative, you…just you…are important to me.”

Jyn’s smile widened as she clearly resisted the urge to dig into her food. Even after years together, her eating habits had still improved little.

“Speaking of being an operative and all that though, there is something I’d like to run by you,” Jyn added.

Thrawn looked at her curiously, gesturing for her to continue.

“Well, you remember Antilles, Wedge Antilles?”

“Yes, the promising young pilot. He’s set to graduate in two years time.” He remembered how she’d befriended him at the academy. From what Thrawn could tell, him and Bodhi had become Jyn’s closest friends.

“Yeah, he is. But that’s not going to happen.”

“Oh?”

“He’s been planning to defect. Him and two others.”

“Even after the rebel’s defeat at the Battle of Yavin?”

Jyn nodded.

“Interesting that you choose to bring it up to me now. You’ve known for some time,” Thrawn murmured after a moment of thought. Jyn wouldn’t just randomly come to him with this information, even with concrete evidence. No, there was more to her story.

“Well, he started getting doubts about the Empire about three years ago. I tried to keep him from looking and when that didn’t work, I tried to convince him of the Empire’s necessity. More recently, I’ve been playing the double agent. I figured I would get all the information I could off the rebels before stopping him and his friends.”

Impressed with how much forethought an expedition like this would have required, Thrawn added, “I’m assuming this charade ends soon.”

“Yeah. I’ve already compiled the data that I’ve gained about the rebels. It’s not much but it’s something. I figured we could take out their contact at least. You know her from that Lothal cell, Hera Syndulla.”

Oh, Thrawn remembered her very well. A fascinating young woman and the sole survivor of the _Ghost_ crew. “Really? There hasn’t been any sign of her for some time now.”

“I know. That’s why I was extra careful with this. Didn’t want the trail to disappear or go cold.”

“So they believe you’ll be defecting with them?”

Jyn nodded.

“I can’t give you congratulations yet seeing as this isn’t finished, but know that I am thoroughly impressed with what you have accomplished so far. I feel that it is my birthday and not yours,” chuckled Thrawn as Jyn let out her own loud laugh.

“Mara also knows though only recently. She’ll help me stop this.”

“Do you wish for my help as well?”

“It would be appreciated but I want to prove myself.”

“You needn’t do that.”

“Not to you, but for the rest of them. As far as they’re concerned, I’ve gotten here because of my connection to you and nothing else. This will help to cement my standing,” Jyn replied.

Thrawn nodded in acknowledgement. “That does make sense.”

“And depending on how it goes, I may invest the help of Bodhi as well. If it turns out we’ll need a pilot,” Jyn added.

“He’s certainly the only one I’d trust in this endeavor.”

“Just what I thought. And have you decided on Alderaan or Corellia for destruction yet?” asked Jyn.

Ah yes, that important decision. Despite their victory at the Battle of Yavin and the forced relocation of the rebels, Thrawn had yet to really show his power. He had waited for a moment like this, a moment of silence, of calm. He needed all to focus on it, for it to be the only thing in their minds as they realized just how little power they had.

“Obviously Bail Organa has also been involved with the rebellion. However, our most recent information reveals that the former Senator Mon Mothma is the true leader. I believe Corellia will be the one we threaten but first, we will destroy the rebellion.”

“You finally found their new base?”

“Yes, on Hoth. This time any sense of order they once held will be gone, their remaining forces will be scattered, and any that think this new Empire is to soft will quickly realize the truth.”

Their success at the Battle of Yavin had helped to cement Thrawn’s standing. It had happened rather immediately after the death of Palpatine and the destruction of the first _Death Star_ and the people had needed a leader right away. There were a few that tried to step in front of Thrawn but he had more allies which helped to shield him and cement his role.

And with this final move, the rebels would be thoroughly vanquished. At least for a time. Thrawn knew that it was impossible to completely squelch a rebellion from the citizens, particularly when those citizens were that of a whole galaxy. However, the fact that he understood this gave him an edge. Palpatine had been foolish enough to believe that destroying the rebels would destroy all rebellions. What a short sighted way to think.

Thrawn was in it for the long game. He was prepared for what would come after the rebels. They would call themselves different names, they would have different tactics, hole up in different areas of space, but all Thrawn had to make sure was to remain flexible. He needed to make sure that as these men and women changed and adapted, Thrawn did the same.

He was in this for the long game and that also included wanting to keep the Empire after his death. He didn’t want to die with the knowledge that all he’d built could fall apart, that Jyn’s safety could be threatened. It was another fault of Palpatine’s, believing he could cheat death and continue on forever. Thrawn would not make that mistake and because of this, he had already begun the process of choosing his successor. Out of all his allies, he didn’t trust any more than Rae Sloane and she was by far the hardest working and most competent of the group. Jyn wouldn’t want to be a leader of an Empire. She preferred to be the operative, the soldier, the one in the field, so even though she would have been his first choice, Rae Sloane was a fine enough replacement. Though the name could change, though she would obviously use her own tactics, the essence of the Empire would survive under her long after Thrawn was gone and he trusted her to pass it on to someone equally competent.

That was all in the future though, far, far off and into the future. He focused on Jyn now and her plans on stopping the defectors. With his plans on destroying Hoth, this would also help to show that those who thought leaving the Empire was a good idea were sorely mistaken.

“I am proud of you Jyn, of your growth and your accomplishments.”

“I had a good guide,” smiled Jyn. “Oh! And I almost forgot but I’m going to have to leave Seven behind for this mission, all the Ysalamir really. I think it will go more successfully if Mara is able to use her Force abilities.”

Thrawn nodded in acceptance.

From there, the conversation turned casual as they both focused on the food and celebration of Jyn’s birthday. Near the end though, Jyn brought up another interesting question that had a mischievous smile growing on Thrawn’s face.

“So are there going to be plans after the _Death Star_? I mean, I know you’ve got Krennic and Erso working on that new set of weapons with near infinite power sources. Krennic’s pretty happy with how that’s turning out so far the smug bastard,” chuckled Jyn with a small smile, “but surely you’ve got bigger plans. With a combined mind like theirs, you can’t just stop at the _Death Star_ , right?”

“Do not worry Jyn, plans will soon be put into place.”

“You’re not going to tell me, are you?”

“Krennic does not know of these plans either and it will not be until we are truly in an era of peace that I would have him work on a problem so time consuming,” murmured Thrawn. “But do not worry. You will know of it soon.”

“Well, you’ve got me on the edge of my seat,” joked Jyn as she jumped up. “Got to get going now though. Defectors to kill and all.”

“Be careful.”

“Always am,” she said with a small smile and a quick kiss on his cheek.


	19. Never Truly Evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always a quick thank for everyone reading this but due to a comment I've realized that this timeline may be a bit confusing for everyone so I decided to post my reply to their comment below as well just in case if anyone else has any questions. You don't have to read it but if the timeline is confusing then hopefully this helps <3
> 
> "I know I've skipped a lot of time but seeing as this is all from Thrawn's POV I didn't want to directly spell everything out (because it wouldn't make since for him to always state the obvious or know everything no matter how intelligent he is and I didn't think I could write all that time and make it interesting and worth people's time). Instead, I wanted to make it clear what was happening through hints and knowledge of the canon Star Wars Universe and its timeline.
> 
> To use a reference for time, let's use Jyn's age. Though in canon she died several days before the canon Battle of Yavin, she would have been 21. Now, because of Thrawn's involvement with the Death Star project and the way this story goes, the Death Star picks up speed for its final completion between Jyn's age of 11 (ten years before the Battle of Yavin) to about 15 (six years before the Battle of Yavin) when it is completed. As known in canon, there was a second Death Star made after the Battle of Yavin and Hoth but because Thrawn knew about the fault in the first Death Star and planned to use it to his advantage, he had the second Death Star begin construction when Jyn was about 11 and finished when she was about 16 (five years before the Battle of Yavin).
> 
> Now, as we see in Rogue One, it is during the Battle of Scarif that the rebels truly become the Alliance and decide to go to war. Before that, we know that they were still trying to get people together and involved and it's not even until about 1 or 2 years before the Battle of Scarif (Jyn would be about 19 or 20) that Mon Mothma leaves the Senate and truly becomes the leader of the rebels.
> 
> Because Thrawn is more involved with the rebels at an even earlier stage in this story than in canon, this disrupts their ability to come together as a single unit even more so and Thrawn is able to take down their different bases much faster than in the Rebels TV Show. Thus, in this story, the rebels end up fleeing to Yavin much sooner than in canon. Around this time, Thrawn blows up the first Death Star with Palpatine and Vader and Tarkin and those people in it, blames it on the rebels, and does a full scale offensive attack on Yavin, pushing the few remaining ones to Hoth.
> 
> In other words, because of Thrawn's involvement, the events at Yavin and Hoth and with the two Death Stars have escalated though not in the Rebels favor. Also, because the next chapter has some heavy references to the Rebels TV Show, it is important to know that Ezra Bridger joined the Ghost Crew when he was 16 in canon (Jyn would be 19 then), but because of how this story goes, the rebels and the Ghost Crew have already been defeated by this time, meaning Ezra never joined up (and also why he doesn't appear in this story).
> 
> And as far as Wedge goes, I'm estimating his age to be close to Ezra's so going by this chapter where Jyn is now about 17, Wedge would about 15 and still at the Academy. Like in canon, he eventually decides to defect but going by my story's timeline the Battle of Yavin has already happened, the rebels are much more scattered and disorganized, and it's not going to go over to well for him.
> 
> Hope that helps clear it all up and if you have any questions just ask. Sorry for the confusion but thank you for reading!!!"

It seemed that bringing Bodhi in, tying him further to Jyn, connecting him with new friends, making him grow a new family, that was all Thrawn had needed to make him kill.

Jyn’s mission had called for him and for the most part, it had been a success. However, one small hiccup could have completely destroyed it and killed her. However, Bodhi had been there and he had made a choice. Jyn had still taken a blaster shot to the arm but it hadn’t been fatal like it could have been thanks to Bodhi.

Thrawn now understood him. It wasn’t so much that he needed to break him to get him to kill. He just needed to tie Bodhi to something and someone, to create an emotional connection so deep that when faced with the possibility of a loved one dying, he would do anything to save them.

And Jyn had become that to Bodhi, over years and years of interactions and loving conversations. Even Thrawn’s own kindness to Bodhi had played a role in that. After all, Thrawn had given Bodhi everything. He’d been the one to believe in him, take him out of the academy and trust him in command. By Bodhi’s own logic, he owed Thrawn, but not because of their ties in the Empire. No, he owed him because he was a friend and his daughter was his friend and he knew he’d never be able to face Thrawn again-not the Empire or the Emperor’s wraith, just Thrawn-if Jyn didn’t come back alive.

Immediately after coming back, Thrawn had them write a mission’s briefing and talk to several admirals and generals in charge of finding the remaining rebels in the area of space they’d been in before he saw them personally. He needed those reports and better to get them while still fresh in their minds.

However, when he did see them personally, Jyn, Mara, and Bodhi, it was not in the grand hall or some meeting room but in his private quarters. Right away, Jyn hugged him tight and Thrawn too showed affection that he rarely let out unless for some hidden reason.

Now he was simply thankful that Jyn was still alive and so very proud of her too.

“Thank you for what you did Bodhi,” Thrawn murmured once Jyn finally stepped back.

Bodhi just gave a quick, shy nod. Thrawn could tell he was exhausted, having already panicked over his decision. The calm had set in though and he had already come to accept his actions.

“The defectors and four rebels are dead. Syndulla was also successfully captured,” Mara then spoke out. “I doubt she will give any information though.”

“As do I,” agreed Thrawn. “Still, thank you for bringing her back alive and well done on your mission. You have all done me proud in this moment and I think a moment of rest is well deserved.”

Bodhi and Mara both nodded, speaking their gratitude before Thrawn gestured for them to leave. He then turned his focus back to Jyn and asked, “What have I told you time and time again?”

“To always watch my backside,” Jyn sighed. “I know. What with the Empire’s recent victories I guess I just got…a little to cocky.”

“Well I’m glad you understand that now. Even once peace is established, there will always be threats and dangers that remain unseen.”

“Yeah but you always win.”

“Not always,” Thrawn murmured with a pointed look. “I have managed to keep control for quite some time. That may not always be the case.”

He could tell his words upset Jyn but she didn’t fight him this time, just nodded and hugged him again. Afterwards, Thrawn went to interrogate Syndulla, recalling memories of Garazeb Orrelios and Sabine Wren. He’d later learned that Kanan Jarrus, the ex-Jedi he had captured all those years ago, had been a part of the _Ghost_ crew as well.

Now they were all gone though and it seemed that the crew would finally come to an end.

When he sat down with her, he was not surprised that the conversation moved in a different direction than their past ones. Before there had been hope and Syndulla had always strongly showed that hope in her words, speaking of how the Empire would lose and how the rebels would be victorious, how they would win.

Such words were before her crew had died, when they had a fighting chance at Lothal and the council or leaders had not been killed or captured.

Now she simply murmured, “It won’t last forever.”

“No. It will not.”

She looked surprised that he had admitted such a thing.

“Nothing will ever last forever,” murmured Thrawn, “but my way of governing will ensure a much safer populace and a longer existence.”

“An existence without freedom.”

“If that is what it takes, so be it,” Thrawn replied. “Now, I will be upfront. Will you disclose any of the remaining rebel cells?”

“No.”

Thrawn smiled at that. “I’m glad to see your spirit is not broken.”

“Even though I am the enemy?”

“Enemy or not, you are a strong warrior and I am honored to have fought against you.” He bowed his head in respect to her even though she remained still as death. “You will be executed in three days time. If you require anything before then, simply ask and I will see what I can do.”

He stood back up and turned around, ready to leave when Syndulla surprisingly spoke one last time. Her voice was soft, full of confusion. “You aren’t treating me like I’m evil.”

“Because you are not. An enemy is not an enemy because they are evil. Very few things, if any, are truly evil. No, an enemy is one because what they value most is different from your own values. I have never thought of you or any of the rebels as evil,” Thrawn replied, “but your way of doing things never matched with mine and now that way is done. Goodbye Captain Syndulla.”

He walked away and the door closed behind her, further marking the end of the rebels.


	20. The Rebels Defeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter and epilogue I'm gonna post together, partially because as much as I have loved writing this story, I can't wait to get onto my neglected and new projects haha. But also even though I've separated the two, I feel like they're more powerful simply read right after the other rather than having to wait for me to update again. So with that being said (assuming my time to write doesn't change in the next few days) this story will end on Monday.
> 
> As usual, I'll say my thanks and all that then but I just want to add here now that I'm thinking about it that I really am thankful for the comments and kudos and responses to this. Whether you stayed with this from the beginning, just glanced at it in passing, or are reading it once it's complete, just thank you. For a while I didn't have any energy to keep this story going and even once I did, it went into a lot of unexpected places that I feel has made it a better story overall, largely thanks to you. So thank you again and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

“The time of the rebels has ended.”

Some would cheer at those words. Others would cry. Their reactions were inconsequential however. For the moment, Thrawn had won and the Empire bowed before him. He continued the speech.

“That does not mean the threat has ended. Just as the rebels died out, peace will not be a constant. The former Empire would not have told you this and it would have buckled under its own wait to try and sustain tradition over practicality. This Empire, the new Empire, it will succeed no matter the times. It will look to the future and adapt to it. The coming enemies, the coming friends, all of it will prove that this Empire will sustain itself as it grows through the ages. No matter what may come, the Empire will be victorious.”

Thrawn said all this to a room full of Admirals and Generals and Ambassadors in what had once been the former Senate building on Coruscant. Now the Senate was no more. Even with it having been practically useless, the place had still culminated thoughts of hope and rebellion. Now the senators were gone, along with the remnants of democracy. All that remained were each planet’s representative. However, they held no power and there would be no more meetings. It was through this that the Republic truly ended along with the failing Empire.

And for now, there would be peace for a time. He spoke this to the room while having the speech broadcasted across the Empire’s planets. He spoke the truth, said what needed to be heard, and finally stepped back, his years and years of planning finally done.

After the speech, there was a meeting to discuss trade routes and simple politics. Once that was over, he walked out of the chamber and quickly headed to the next task of the day surrounded by his guards. On the way, Jyn approached with Mara at her side, clearly having rushed from the chamber room after hearing the speech.

He looked at her in the black uniform and smiled. Out of all the art and culture he had collected, nothing would be as satisfying as seeing Jyn in that uniform, having gone from a small, dirty child into one of the best operatives of the Empire. He didn’t think it was possible to be prouder.

“How long do we have?” asked Jyn.

“About until I reach my ship.”

She let out a sigh but nodded in acceptance. “I’m guessing a quick sparring match is out of the question then," she joked.

Thrawn chuckled, the sound soft and low. “The moment I have time, it will be the first thing I’ll ask of you.”

A grin quickly spread across her face at that as she replied, “I look forward to it then.”

Thrawn smiled as well before asking, “Is there something you need?”

“I simply wanted to give my thanks.”

He glanced at her curiously.

“Just…for all of it. I guess seeing you make it, seeing what the Empire has become, it just kind of brought all those memories back for me, you know? You didn’t have to keep me around.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“But you did and now that I’m here I…I’m just so thankful for it. I don’t think I could ever be this happy without you.”

“You honor me,” he murmured with utter sincerity. “And I am glad that you eventually came around to trusting me.”

“Definitely more than just trusting you,” Jyn said.

Thrawn nodded in understanding as they finally came to the bay where his ship was waiting. “It seems our time to part has come. Do not worry though, we will see each other again as soon as possible.”

Jyn nodded with excitement before quickly hugging him and then pulling away. “Until then.”

“Until then,” he agreed, watching her run off with Mara right behind her. He then walked the rest of the way to his ship, the next destination being that of Alderaan. He had thought of destroying the planet before the rebels had truly been finished but had finally decided against it due to its uniqueness and beauty. Now he was going about the more diplomatic way, knowing full well that the Viceroy had been involved with the rebels.

If need be, he could always destroy the planet with the _Death Star_ but if possible he would prefer to keep its resources in the Empire. The people and its commerce could be greatly utilized in this new age.

And thinking upon the _Death Star_ , it reminded Thrawn that he had that new project to bring up with Krennic. The passage of time required change after all and the Empire still had plenty that could grow and evolve.


	21. The End

With the rebels vanquished and peace spreading, Thrawn finally spoke with Krennic of their next plan.

“The _Death Star_ , no matter how formidable, will not succeed in keeping this galaxy together for all of time,” Thrawn said.

“You ask for something worse than a planet killer,” murmured Krennic. Thrawn could already see the man’s mind working. He was not angered with the idea that his life’s work wasn’t enough. No, he was thrilled to know that he could take it even farther and become even more respected for pushing past barriers that others didn’t even dream of. “Something like that would have to harness such a large amount or energy that…that it wouldn’t be able to sustain itself. Its power source would have to be external.”

Thrawn leaned back and listened to Krennic’s excited ramblings with a small smile.

“An external power source as large as a star! A star killer…”

“So you think it possible?”

Krennic gave a quick nod. “Of course! And what a spectacle it will be! I’ll form a team and get to work on it right away.”

Thrawn’s smile widened and he placed a warm hand on Krennic’s shoulder. “You have proven yourself a useful ally. I trust you will oversee this with a careful eye.” He did not remind Krennic of the mistakes of the past. He didn’t need to. He had learned from them after all.

Returning the smile, Krennic nodded before leaving to begin his next project of death. Thrawn was not surprised when it got the name of Starkiller Base. It was simply to eloquent sounding and fitting to not use.

And as the next great weapon changed from a moon able to destroy a planet to a planet able to destroy a system through the death of a star, time passed and the Empire only became stronger. Other enemies appeared of course, that was to be expected, but Thrawn continued his iron grip and kept them at bay.

Obviously, nearly all his attention was required to keep the Empire working. However, he also did not allow his time with Jyn to be taken away. It seemed that with no time she had already grown up and at the age of twenty-four, she had advanced to the rank of a Major and now controlled her own corps known as the Secret Force. The leading group consisted of her original command, including herself, Mara, and Bodhi and was code named Red One.

Red One were the men and women sent in before anyone else, whose goal was to remain unseen and to end a conflict before it began. They would have been feared throughout the Empire if the majority of people knew about them. However, the few that met Red One often didn’t live to tell a tale.

Thrawn couldn’t have been prouder of Jyn. The same could honestly be said for Bodhi as well as he now piloted his own fighter, no longer needing a gunner. And as currently the only Force user in the Imperial ranks, Mara Jade carried the title and her red saber with honor and dignity.

Thrawn had all the players in line, controlled the pawns and worked alongside the allies while nurturing the future of the Empire through Jyn and Rae Sloane and those like them. He was not foolish enough to let his guard down but he did not fear those around him.

Fear did not even strike him when the knife pierced his chest.

He knew that he could not live forever but already he knew that the Empire would survive after his death in one form or another. It was an ideal and unlike material things and people, ideals could survive past the power of time. Besides, he had already cemented his legacy and knew that his mark would not disappear from the galaxy either, not for many years.

No, it was not fear that he felt in his last moments. Perhaps disappointment, at himself mainly, and maybe a hint of respect as well.

Thrawn had thought he understood. He’d thought he’d had the center of the man figured out and that he had broken it and that had been that.

Now he knew he was wrong. He had broken that man but something else had grown in its place, something that had a whole different set of rules and a whole new center: revenge.

That was where the respect came from. Thrawn had not thought the man could become this but clearly he’d been proven wrong. And though he was disappointed in himself for not seeing it before, it also pleased him, knowing that in a way the man’s new self was worse for him than simply being broken. After all, anything and everything that had once been good in him was no longer broken pieces but had turned to ash. He did not fight for good or for family or ideals like justice and freedom any longer. Such thoughts had been ripped from his mind as nothing but cold and suicidal revenge remained.

All this went through Thrawn’s head as he stood in one of the buildings on the partially finished Starkiller Base. It went through his head in a flash as he surveyed the control room, as his eyes flitted across the faces around him. His eyes ended up resting on Jyn’s face and despite the look that graced those features now, Thrawn still did not fear. Jyn would pick herself up from this and he trusted her to continue on, trusted the Empire to continue on.

And that was Thrawn’s final thought, causing a look of peace to cross his face as he died at the end of Erso’s knife.


	22. Epilogue

Jyn was the fastest to react. Despite how she could feel her heart shattering across the ground, she knew that Thrawn was going to be dead before he hit the ground. She would not get a goodbye from him, not have some last moment to remember. Because of this, she went for Erso instead. At least there she would get some small penance, some momentary form of relief.

“You killed my _father_!”

She punched Erso in the face, felt his jaw give, heard the pop as it dislocated. He didn’t fight. Of course he fucking wouldn’t the damn coward. All he’d wanted was Thrawn’s death so what was the point after that? Well, if he was going to act like that, then Jyn would simply make sure his death was as painful as possible.

Punch after punch came, tearing skin, knocking out teeth, drawing blood. The ones they had come with did not stop her though she could vaguely tell Sloane had locked the doors and just shot someone. All Jyn cared about was getting the most pain out of each hit. Again and again and…

A hand was suddenly resting on her shoulder, warm and steady. “Keep going if you need to. I understand. But if you are hoping for another reaction it won’t come. He’s dead Jyn.”

For a moment, Jyn just remained frozen, staring down at the bloody mess as if she dared him to take one more breath. But he didn’t. Erso was dead and Jyn finally allowed herself to fall against the person behind her, against Mara who simply kept that comforting hand on her shoulder.

It was just her and Mara for a bit before the world around her began to filter back in. She noted that out of everyone they had come with, the scientists and guards, only herself, Mara, and Rae Sloane remained. Jyn wasn’t surprised by the quick thinking. Many knew that Sloane was the most likely to succeed Thrawn and now that there was an opening, she was already beginning to cement her own hold.

If Jyn had a passion to lead, to follow in her father’s footsteps, then perhaps she would have tried to kill Sloane in that moment. It would have been so easy. After all, she had Mara on her side. However, Jyn knew that what she wanted wasn’t to be the Empress. What she wanted was for the Empire to live on, for Thrawn’s vision to live on. Jyn could do that on a ground level, leading her forces in the good fight, but being at the head of the Empire would not accomplish that. Sloane though…Jyn had been around the woman long enough to know that the Empire had a future with her.

Thankful that her longtime bodyguard and friend was with her now, Jyn used Mara’s help to stand, her knuckles aching and thoroughly bruised under her gloves. She moved over to Thrawn’s body and bent down again, kissing his forehead as she gave her final goodbye, even if it was to late for him to hear it.

Only then did she turn to face Sloane.

“Not everyone will accept you as Empress,” Jyn said. “I imagine Admiral Daala will be your worst threat. She has been particularly ruthless in trying to gain support.”

“Allow me to worry about that Major,” Sloane said. “I will make sure that Emperor Thrawn’s Empire lives on. What I need from you is for Red One to cover this up, make it useful. But understand that the less people that know the truth, the better.”

“If possible, I will only utilize Mara and Captain Rook. If it should appear that I need more men, I can assure you they will never speak a word of this to anyone,” Jyn said. As Sloane nodded approvingly, Jyn quickly added, “And if I may, perhaps we throw this blame onto Admiral Daala. It could certainly help in securing your place.”

“Not her. She’s too obvious a target and I think the plan could easily backfire. Someone lower on the chain of command, someone more incompetent. Pryce maybe.”

“As you wish.”

“Good, then please begin those plans as soon as possible. I have already called forth those that I can trust. I will take care of the mess here as you set the stage.”

The words made Jyn hesitate only slightly, eyes lingering on Thrawn.

Sloane apparently noticed as her voice softened and she added, “I will preserve his body and a proper funeral will be held once your part of the plan is complete. Anything less would be dishonorable.”

“Thank you,” murmured Jyn.

She took that as her dismissal, quickly leaving the scene with Mara close by. Thankfully Jyn had already been stationed on the base for a time meaning her own ship was there. As they headed towards it, she wasn’t surprised by Mara’s sudden words. She didn’t have a Ysalamir on her after all and Jyn wasn’t exactly trying to hide her anger.

“Will you kill Krennic?” asked Mara.

“No, probably not.”

“But you blame him for Thrawn’s death.”

“Yes, and I may think that way for the rest of my life,” murmured Jyn. “If it wasn’t for him, Erso could have been terminated a while ago.”

“But…”

“But he is useful for this project and he could be useful for the Empire in the future. I know Sloane will be able to utilize his skills,” Jyn replied. “However, should there come a time when he is not needed, I assure you, his end will come shortly after.”

The thought, despite what had just happened, made Jyn smile and she could tell Mara was practically drinking in the anger.

The anger remained throughout the day and during the mission. It stayed with her until the job was done, until the funeral had been held and Sloane had reigned in control with minimal civil unrest. Only then did Jyn cry, did the anger leave her and the momentary grief set in, both while in private and in the company of her two closest friends.

She wasn’t naïve enough to think Thrawn had saved her from some meaningless life, that he had given her a family when no one else had. There were probably a million different roads she could have fallen down. Hell, maybe in another life she could have even been a rebel. But the fact of the matter was that in her present, it had been Thrawn that had given her a life that didn’t just revolve around survival. He had given her not only a cause to live for but people to live for as well. He had become the father she had wanted, the father she had needed. He’d taught her everything she knew and now that she could, she mourned his death.

However, that grief did not hold her forever. The Empire and its ideals, they had grown to become a part of her and she would continue her fight for them. However, even if that wasn’t true, she would continue her command of the Secret Force and Red One in honor of her father, in preserving his memory and his legacy.

And when that last tear had finally fallen?

Jyn was ready to get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally it's finished! I will say this wasn't the original ending I had planned for this but after much thought it just felt right. Hopefully no matter what this ending makes you feel, it doesn't make you feel disappointed.
> 
> Now I do have to say thank you again, from the bottom of my heart simply because of how the support really pushed me to finish this and now I'm so glad I did. Thank you thank you, thank you. Now just two last things I want to mention before I go.
> 
> First, Rae Sloane is a character that was introduced in the Aftermath book series and she's credited with the creation of the First Order so since I went with this ending, I really wanted to hint at that.
> 
> Second, I may write a sequel for this from Jyn's side of things and what happens afterwards. I really don't have anything concrete in mind so I can't promise that I will but there are definitely some thoughts spinning around if you're interested.
> 
> And that's it. Thank you once more from the bottom of my heart. Thank you <3


End file.
